You Don't Know My Pain
by Erifrats101
Summary: Star gets heartbroken by Robin & Raven, and puts them in a coma for a few years. When the two wake up, things are much different than what they expected. First fic be easy. Rob/Star/BB/Rae Love Square.CyxTCar XD
1. New Feelings

A/N: Hey, ppls! This be my first story, so…go a little soft on me okay? Let me explain the things in my story that you may not understand. I'm a huge RobxStar & RaexBB fan. So, why am I gonna put StarxBB in this? 'Cause of that stupid curse I have! You see, after watching Birthmark, I got mad because it was a RobxRae eppy. So, I cursed myself to love StarxBB, RobxOC, RaexOC, & CyxBee ever since. So, against my will, it happened (WHICH REALLY FREAKIN' SUCKS!) NO, THIS WILL _NOT_ BE A ROBxRAE STORY! SO LEAVE IF YOU THINK IT IS! Sry Sue, Steph, Mariel, Christie, etc. The curse has just possessed my mind…………………..Anyway, on w/ the shhhhhhooooooooooooowwwwwwwww! R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, ya heard? Holla!

**You Don't Know My Pain** Chapter One: New Feelings 

Raven and Starfire were in Raven's room meditating. Suddenly, Raven felt a strange vibration surge through her body. She knew what it meant. Something was going on in her head and she needed to find out what."Uh, Starfire?"

"Yes friend Raven?"

"I need you to leave."

"What?"

"I just need to be left alone for a moment."

Star sighed. "As you wish, Raven." She slowly exited Raven's room._ I wonder what is troubling Raven. She would not just demand me to leave her room during meditation. Oh well, I should just leave her be for now. _Star walked away from Raven's room and towards the Main Room.

As soon as Raven knew that Starfire was gone, she grabbed her mirror and was sucked into her mind.

YDKMPYDKMPYDKMPYDKMPYDKMP

In Raven's mind… 

"Hello?" Raven walked around with a trace of none of her emotions. _At least Bravery should be here, _Raven thought.

"Whazzup!" Bravery just popped out of nowhere.

Raven was shocked and fell to the ground. _I spoke too soon._ "Uh, Bravery, where is everybody?" Raven asked.

"Meeting. I ditched. Told Gross to tell them that I wouldn't be joinin' them."

"Why?"

"Man, those things are _so boring_! I mean all Intelligence does is babble about how 'We need to make Raven's life much better', and 'Attention: Raven needs our help', and yadda yadda yah. What _I _say is that you can take care of yourself! You're a grown woman, aren't ya?"

"I'm only sixteen."

"Oh…Well, close enough! Timid said that today's meeting was important, but I left anyway."

"What was today's meeting about?"

"Eh, somethin' 'bout a new feeling or somethin'."

"A NEW FEELING! COME ON!" Raven dragged Bravery to the meeting.

YDKMPYDKMPYDKMPYDKMPYDKMP

Meeting… 

Intelligence was going over attendance. "Gross?"

"Presen-" Gross let out an enormous belch longer and bigger than Cyborg's.

"Phew! Excuuuse me!"

"Okay, gross."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Gross laughed and snorted in the process.

"O…kaaay, then. Bravery?"

"She won't be joinin' us today, 'kay?"

"Very well then. Now, you all should know that today we are welcoming two new feelings into this mind. These feelings are-"

"Presenting, Lust!" A Raven with a see-through black cloak (NOT LEOTARD, THANK GOD!) said as she walked in. She was followed by a Raven in a red & pink cloak. " Oh, and this is my sis, Love. She's with the whole 'Cupid lives' thing."

"Well, it's true! As a matter of fact, I have connections to Cupid, thank you very much!" Love stated.

"Yeah, you do that." Lust said.

Then Raven busted in, dragging Bravery in hand. "WHO ARE THE NEW FEELINGS!" Then she saw Lust & Love. "OKAY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"I am Love, and this is my sister Lust" Love said.

Raven immediately dropped Bravery on the floor. "Wait a minute. L-Love? Love, and…and…" Raven gulped and took a deep breath. "L-Lust?"

"Yeah, but without the stuttered L in the front." Lust informed.

"We are your new feelings! We are here to pretty much give you assistance in your romance life!" Love exclaimed.

_Good God, she talks like Starfire. The world as I know it will soon collapse, _Raven thought.

There was a loud knock. In the real world, someone was knocking at Raven's door.

"Uh, see you guys later. Bye." Raven teleported out of her mind and into the real world.

YDKMPYDKMPYDKMPYDKMPYDKMP

Real World… 

Raven put her hood over her head and opened the door a crack to find that Robin was there.

"Hey, uh, you okay? Star said that she thinks something's troubling you. Wanna talk about it?"

"No." She closed the door in his face. The Titan's siren rang.

"Trouble! Raven come on!" Robin yelled through the door.

"Coming!" _I just hope that these two new emotions don't ruin my mission._

A/N: Okay, one chapter down, a bunch more to go! Tell me if ya like or not, okay? Oh, and no, this isn't gonna be a Raven focused story. Incase you didn't notice, my summary says that Raven & Robin go into a coma, meaning one thing: NO ROBIN AND RAVEN FLUFF! CAN I GET AN AMEN! HALLELUJAH! PRAISE THE LORD!…………Although there will be a _liiiiittle teensy weensy_ RobinxRaven moment next chapter. --: Gets pummeled by tomatoes: Look, I'm sorry, but it's the only way to get to a future point in the story, okay? See yas soon! Remember, R&R!


	2. Betrayal

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! And for no apparent reason I'm listening to the Pokemon CD Track 5: Best Friends (I think). It reminded me off what I'm going to do with Star & BB. Now I'm listening to Track 6: Everything Changes (I think). It's reminding me about when Robin and Raven wake up. Anyway, thanx for the reviews! Now, answers are here!

Now, back to the story!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans, okay? If I did, I would be writing _episodes, _not _Fan Fics!_

You Don't Know My Pain Chapter 2: Betrayal 

(Not anything to do with Terra)

Dr. Light was terrorizing the city again. The Titans had the upper hand, especially with Raven.

_I guess that Love and Lust won't be interrupting anything._ Suddenly, Beast Boy was hit with many flash bombs and thrown into a car. Something in Raven snapped from calmness and made her yell at the top of her lungs, "BEAST BOY! NOOO!" _"Now that's the spirit!" _Love said inside of Raven._ "Now, save your love!" "And then both of you creep into his room and-" "LUST!" _Love interrupted Lust before she finished her dirty sentence. Raven ignored them and flew at full-speed at Beast Boy. She kneeled beside him.

Beast Boy looked so helpless. He was curled up into a ball, his eyes closed shut. "R-Raven? That was a lot of lights. It hurt so bad."

"It'll be okay. Open your eyes and look at me."

Beast Boy did as he was told. Raven's eyes told him that she was showing an emotion he never saw before…Love. "Raven? You okay? You seem different. Like, not so dark."

Raven's eyes dilated. _Is it that obvious that Love and Lust have come? I mustn't show it._ Raven was about to ask him what he was trying to say when,

"RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" Beast Boy yelled. He couldn't move to protect her.

Raven turned to see a huge light ball being absorbed onto Dr. Light's hands.

"Now I can show you _light_!" He hurled the ball at her.

Raven was about to suffer permanent blindness if someone hadn't pushed her out of the way. When Raven was out of trouble, she looked to see that her savior was…Robin (I betcha were thinking of BB…NOT!).

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but what about-"

"BEAST BOY!" Raven heard Starfire yell. Raven looked over and saw Beast Boy struggling to move. To Raven's surprise, she saw Starfire risk her life for his and push Beast Boy out of the way of light.

Starfire shut her eyes tight and got blasted by the light. The light disintegrated the car and the force created a huge crater with Starfire in the exact middle (And to imagine that all that happened in about fifteen seconds).

"STAAAAAARRRFFIIIIIIIRRE!" Robin screamed.

"STAR!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin rushed over to her. Her limp body stayed still. "No." He looked over and saw Dr. Light in the distance. "YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" He surprised Dr. Light in his outburst, pinned the villain to the wall and punched him like mad. When Light was knocked out, he looked to Cyborg and nodded towards Star.

Cyborg nodded, and walked over and saw her body. He went down to check her pulse. "She's alive." He did a scan on her eyes. "And she can see fine too. She needs to get to the infirmary A.S.A.P. She can't be exposed to that much light for the rest of the day." He saw Robin's worried face. "She's gonna be fine. Don't worry" Robin let out a relieved sigh.

Titans Tower… 

Robin paced back and forth in the infirmary. _Will she be okay? Well, that's what Cy said, so hopefully he's right. I need to do something to get Star off my mind for a while. I know! I'll talk to Raven about what was troubling her this morning. But where is she?_ Robin looked around to see that Raven wasn't in the infirmary. Robin went to her room and knocked. No answer. _Maybe she's sleeping. _Robin peeked inside. No sign of her. Robin decided to go to the roof to clear his mind.

To his surprise, Raven was sitting on the ledge. Just sitting there. Not even meditating. "Hey, mind if I join you?"

"Sure, why not? Let's all just have a party." Raven said sarcastically as Robin sat next to her.

"Look, you okay? That blast nearly-"

"Robin, wouldn't you think that if I'm not on the infirmary bed, that there's nothing for you to worry about?"

"No. You seemed mentally injured – not in an insulting way - this morning, though you were nowhere near the infirmary."

"Touche."

"But seriously, I'm trying to help you."

"There is do and do not, there is no try, Jedi." Raven quoted Yoda.

"Someone's been brainwashed by Beast Boy's Star Wars movies!" Robin chuckled.

_"He's funny! I like him!" _Lust stated. _"Kiss him!" "Helloo!We are trying to get Beast Boy, not Robin!" _Love reminded her. _"I don't care! This one's cuter!"_ then all of a sudden Lust somehow took over Raven's body.

"Ya know, you should tell me what was wrong this morning." Robin suggested.

"And _why _would that be?"

"You owe me for saving your life. And I can't think of any other way for you to repay me."

" I can" Raven/Lust said." Lust made Raven then kiss Robin passionately. _"Yes!"_ Lust said. _"Nooo!" _Love said. When Raven gathered her senses, while kissing robin, felt another presence there. A disappointed and heartbroken one. Raven broke away from a surprised Robin to turn and see…Starfire. _Wasn't she supposed to be at the infirmary? _Both teens thought.

Star just stared at her now former best friends. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She just shook her head as if saying no and ran away.

"Star, wait!" Robin called after her. He looked at Raven. "Okay. I have no idea why you did that, but we'll talk about it later. I need to talk to Star."

"Let me talk to her. I need to get her to understand why I did what I did. I wasn't myself." Lust had left Raven's body and had gone into her mind once again…for now.

Raven walked to Starfire's room, where she heard crying and demolition inside. Raven sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. _Way to go, Lust_ _"Why thank you!" _Lust replied. She got smacked by Bravery. Raven sighed again. She knew Starfire was so heartbroken that she was probably calling herself stupid not to notice that Raven & Robin were _supposedly together_. Then she would get angry at herself, and destroy the things that were important to her. Raven knocked……….and expected the worse.

Little did Raven know, Starfire wasn't only bent on harming every_thing_ that she cared for, but 80 of her was bent on harming two of the every_one _ that she cared for.

YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP

A/N: OOOOOOOHHHHH, suspense! Okay, preview on next chapter:

"Hey, calm down. It'll be okay. Tell me exactly what happened."

Who do ya think says it? Type it in your reviews! I get 5 reviews, I update! Get it? Got it? Good. R&R!


	3. I'm Sorry: Part I

A/N: Whazzzuuuuup! More of my very first fanfic………Once again go easy on meh. Guess what? I praise Star & BB! I got purple & green on my braces…yes, I have braces, deal w/ it. Anywho, back to the reviews!

InuChii: Hey, Marie, thx……Beware of the upcoming StarxBB couple, kay? Just to warn.

GizmoBunny: Thanks, but the RaexBB thing will only appear when BB constantly keeps thinking about how he misses Rae…so…yeah……….NEXT!

StarSoSweet: If I didn't know better, I would say you're Star's reincarnation! You're nice **gives you gifts**

Mr. D 91: Nice guess, but here's a hint Quote: "I praise StarxBB!"…That should let ya get a more specific clue…. (Even though I _am_ going to give the answer later. --;)

rock'n'rollbitch: Will do

Goldfire: Thx, will do

BlazenHotSun: Enthusiastic, now, aren't we? I understand, lol to the 20 thousand reviews… .Am updating.

TDG3RD: Uh, thanks…Oh, and I agree with the "wouldn't want to b Robin and Raven right now" thing

Now, back to the story! R&R!

You Don't Know My Pain Chapter 4: I'm Sorry 

After knocking, Raven heard the demolition stop. She waited for Star to say something like "Go away" or "Leave me alone".

" Who is it?" Star asked.

"…Raven."

"…………Go away!"

_Knew it. "Eh, she'll get over it", Lust commented. "You should be ashamed, of all people. You are the one who caused this predicament, sister" Love said. Would you two shut up? I'm about to go into a battlefield here, _Raven commented.

"Look Star, I'm sorry… I ….I wasn't myself…forgive me…"

"Is your name Raven?"

"Yes."

"Do you wear an indigo cloak over a black leotard for a uniform?"

"Uh, yeah?" _What the hell?_

"Were you just conversing with Robin in the roof?"

"Ugh…"Raven was getting annoyed. " Yes."

"Then no matter what you say, I will always believe that you truly were 'yourself' while on the roof."

"Just let me in, I can explain"

"No."

"Then I'll just come in myself" Raven began to walk through the door.

As if Star expected Raven to say that, it sounded like she was picking up some things.

As soon as Raven entered the room, see saw that the only light was coming from through the little space between the curtains. Raven saw a light bulb that would go to her lamp broken at her feet. The sheets to Starfire's bed were torn. Her favorite teddy bear's head had been ripped off.

She looked in the farthest right-hand corner. She saw her alien friend a mess. Her hair was frazzled a bit and she was curled up into a ball. Just sitting there.

Raven moved closer to her friend. "Star, turn around and look at me. You're scaring me this way."

"Turn around?" Star said quite like a psychopath. "Turn around?…Alright, Raven. I'll …'turn around' ." She quickly whizzed around and backhanded Raven, making her stumble back a bit. "I thought you were my friend!"

Raven dodged a Mumbo clock that had been thrown at her. "Starfire, calm down! I _am _your friend! Snap out of it!" She dodged a plush polar bear (Well, a 3-armed polar bear. Star ripped off the front right paw).

"Someone I could trust!" Star threw a lava lamp at her (where she got it, I have no clue).

"Azarath, Metrione, Xinthos!" Raven used her powers to grab the lamp and gently and slowly focused on putting the lamp on the floor besides her. But while she was doing this, she was going too slow, therefore giving Star a chance to throw pencils at her.

Surprisingly, Star had good aim, and in four places on Raven's cloak, pinned her against a wall. Raven let out a yell of surprise.

That's when Robin came in. "I heard a yell, what's going on in…." He saw Raven. "……here?…….Raven, Star, what happened?" He looked at Star. His eyes widened in fear.

Starfire was furious. She hands and eyes were glowing vibrantly. Her eyes were narrowed, but you could see dried tear trails crawling down her cheeks. "_YOU!_" She pointed at Robin.

"Star, calm down. I don't wanna hurt you, and I know you don't wanna hurt me." Robin said, backing away slowly.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Robin…I beg to differ."

"Star, you're not speaking like yourself, you're acting strange…What's happening?"

Star was about to say something when she bowed her head down and stared blankly at the ground for a moment. Robin took this as a chance to unpin Raven.

"Thanks" Raven said.

"You're welcome." Robin slightly smiled.

It was then that Star raised up her head. Some hair was in her face. Raven & Robin could see a blood red light shine from her eyes and hands. They concluded the same things…1) Starfire had gone insane with depression; and 2) Star was pissed, and getting her to calm down would take longer than they expected.

Raven and Robin watched as Starfire yelled. She yelled calmly and aggressively. She surrounded herself in red fire. She yelled five sentences they would never forget.

"You _will _regret this. I _will _get my revenge on you traitors. You _will _rue the day you defied me. And I have something to tell you." She took a step closer. "…I hate you."

A/N: Cool! Cliffy! Now, who says this as well as the preview I gave last chapter…Meaning, who says the following:

1) "Hey, calm down. It'll be okay. Tell me exactly what happened."

And,

2) "That. Was. So, totally, wicked! Let's do it again! Do it again!"

Bye, for now


	4. I'm Sorry: Part II

**A/N: Hey, ppls! Once again, I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the inconvenience.**

**But chapters will be up soon, because I got it all planned in my head. OK, on with the show!**

Chapter 4

**I'm Sorry Part II**

Starfire began to close in on her two best friends; or should we say, "ex-best friends." She was pretty ticked off, as explained earlier.

Raven was filled with worry, fear, and anger. _This is my entire fault. I should've kept better control over my emotions. Look at this mess! Way to go, Raven. You've begun another catastrophe. What if she goes to far? What if-…what if this is the END? This may be my last day in this universe…and it'll be all my doing._

Robin, on the other hand, was still trying to process what was going on. _What's happened to her? I've seen her jealous, and angry, even at the same time. I thought that what I've seen is how far her limit is, but this? This is just…Not anywhere near Starfire! This is like a demon or something has possessed her. Why is she so frustrated? It was just a kiss…But then again, that kiss was between the two people she thought she could trust. Poor Star. She must feel so…betrayed. I guess now she knows what Beast Boy felt about Terra. If only I could figure out a way to help…_

Starfire, he person everyone was confused about, was actually confused herself. _Why am I doing this? It was probably an accident. But then, why do I have this ravenous urge to annihilate them, my friends? What is that voice in the back of mind, telling me to do these horrible things?_

But where were Cyborg and Beast Boy? Wouldn't they have heard the commotion? But alas, there were about 8 floors beneath Starfire's room (**In my story, the common room is about one floor away from the Titan Tower entrance…Deal with it.)**, doing Lord knows what…. Actually, they were bored out of their minds, thinking of what do do.

Downstairs… 

"Dude, I'm SO bored out of my mind!" (**See, I told ya they were bored! Ha!**)

Beast Boy groaned.

"You can say that again." Cyborg agreed

"Where do you suppose Star is?" BB asked, thinking of talking to her about something so "out of this world", that she might understand it.

"Eh, probably on he roof, as always." Cy said matter-of-factly.

"Where do ya think Robin is?" Beast Boy asked, thinking that the three boys could do "What they always do" (**How am I supposed to know what boys USUSALLY do? I'm not one, that's for sure!**).

"Probably either in his room obsessing over Slade, in the gym, or talking to Star." Cy said obvious-like.

"Good point. How about Raven?" Beast Boy was now thinking of annoying her, just for something to do.

"In her room doing something she doesn't want us to know about. No duh." Cy said boredly.

"So, what do ya wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna-…Oh, shut up. "

There was silence…That is, until Beast Boy striked up conversation again.

"So, what do _you_ wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do _you _wanna- Oh, no, don't start _that_ again!"

"Well, everyone's room is about 8 floors over us (**See? Told ya! Ha!**), meaning that they won't be able to here what we do or say, so, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Beast Boy said, smiling mischievously.

"_Oh, yeah…_" Cy rubbed his hands together. He rushed to the TV, turned the speakers all the way to maximum, and plugged in the GameStation.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, plugged in something else (to another outlet).

He had an electric guitar in hand. "OK, JUMP CITY! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!"

"BB, before you destroy the tower with your horrible playing, I just want to tell you something…" Cy offered.

"Yah?"

"Rock n' Roll playing is something SO RANDOM THAT YOU WOULD BE THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD TO THINK OF IT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT PLAYING _GAMESTATION_ AT FULL VOLUME, NOT MAKING NOISE WITH A STUPID GUITAR!"

"Hey! Rock n' Roll isn't noise, and it's NOT a _stupid_ guitar! It's an _electric_ guitar, thank you very much!"

"Either way, hip-hop is SO better!"

"Dude, no it's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

(**I'm guessing you can tell what they do from then on.**)

Back to the actual plot… 

There was a red flash of light. Raven was blasted backwards. Luckily, she landed on Star's bed.

"Raven!" Robin began to help his teammate, but his path was blocked by Star. "Star, I don't want to hurt you." He gave her a look that said, "I'm not going to hurt you". (**That didn't make much sense, did it? Oh well, keep reading.**) In response, he got a hard punch in the chin.

Robin slightly lost balance from the blow, but regained it quickly. "Okay, I'll fight you, but I won't try to hurt you. If I do, it's just to help you realize what you're doing and to snap out of it."

Robin took out his bo-staff and began to twirl it to reflect off the barrage of starbolts Star threw. He got into a ready stance. Star flew at him, and grabbed the weapon. Robin was holding it as well. Star's hands lit up, and the staff slowly melted. Robin immediately. "Ow!" Robin yelped. Then he was suddenly grabbed by the collar, thrust into the wall, and a starbolt was aimed at his head. "Star, don't do this. I know you're better than this."

"And I thought I knew _you_ were better than this. I thought I could trust you! I thought of you as my best friend, but I guess I was wrong. I could never trust you." Her voice softened a bit. "Never." She then began to tighten a grip on Robin's throat, slightly choking him. "NEVER! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE WORD 'NEVER' MEANS? DO YOU? NEVER WILL I BE ABLE TO TRUST, TO FEEL LIKE I AM LOVED, NOT HATED AND BETRAYED!"

As Star said this, a familiar black aura crept around her body. Then Star was thrown against a wall, and was pinned there. Raven slowly walked in front of her, yes and hands ablaze. "Robin, are you alright?" Raven asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" Robin said blankly. He massaged his throat. He was still processing what Star said through his mind.

"L-Let. Me.Go. NOW. …RELEASE ME!" Star yelled. (**Oh, FYI, I'm calling her Star from now on because I have Microsoft Word, and I'm too lazy to repeatedly do Spell Check for her full name (Starfire). Well, except when Raven is talking, because I don't think I've ever heard Raven all Star anything other than Starfire. Crap! Now I have to Spell Check it! it!…Excuse my language, my bad.)**

Raven refocused her energy on Star. "Starfire, you have to calm down. Robin and I don't mean you any harm. Trust us."

"How do you expect me to do that Raven, how! I just got betrayed by the only two people I thought I could Trust. Now, I do not believe I can trust anyone again." She bowed her head and her hair fell over her face. A silent tear ran down her cheek.

Robin saw the tear through her ruby red hair. "Star, we're sorry. We-we didn't mean it. Star, you just have to believe me-I mean-us. We would never intentionally bring harm to you. We're your best friends. That will never change. You have to realize that." He took a step closer. "We're your friends." He repeated, just so that it got through. "Believe us…. Trust us." He motioned for Raven to unpin their friend. She did so.

Star let out an exasperated sigh. "I did, Robin. I did." Just then she lit up. Her whole body was covered in a bright red light. Then She lifted into the air above the two. "But now, I-I just can not. I just…can not."

Tears fell from each of her hands, and Robin didn't hesitate to catch them in his palms, closed as a cup. He closed his hands. For some reason, Robin had a strange urge to hold onto those tears forever, and never let. Them touch the ground. He silently wished that whatever happened, these tears, would never fall. Then he knew why. He smiled. _Forget what the bat says, I love her._

"Robin! Stop daydreaming and look at this! I've never seen her do something like this!" Raven called from his left.

Robin broke out of his trance and looked at Star, his hands still carrying the puddle of tears. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Star's eyes were closed. She looked like she was recharging or something. She then opened her eyes, which were glowing a devilish red, like Raven's would sometimes turn. All the energy she was powering went to her hands, then to her fingertips. Finally, the energy focused on her two index fingers. She quickly began to fly downward, hands in front of her. Then, when her hands hit the ground, she pointed (With her hands still on the floor) at Robin with one index finger, and Raven with the other. A sharp and accurate laser beam shot from her fingertips and directly at the two she was pointing at. As the beams hit their targets, a bright light and two screams of pain filled the room. Though the screams filled the Tower.

Downstairs again… 

**"**Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is-"

**(I'm not good at writing dreams of agony, so use your imagination.)**

Blood-curling screams filled the Tower. Beast Boy and Cy **(Also calling by nickname because of the evilness of Spell Check…though it sometimes comes in handy)** Looked at each other, slightly freaked out.

"Dude, that sounded like Raven."

"And Robin. Let's go check it out. It came from the direction of Star's room."

BB gulped and followed.

Back upstairs… 

Raven was thrown against a corner, damaging her head fiercely. The blast had made her unconscious.

Robin, on the other hand, had a broken arm. His hands were slightly opened. Robin turned his hands so he could see Star's limp body **(Dude, I accidentally typed "boody" instead of body here before! Haha!…Actually, if I left it that way, Robin would seem perverted, and that sentence wouldn't have sounded right.)**. She had fallen to her knees, breathing heavily. Her eyes were shining emerald again. He sighed, which hurt. _Great, a broken rib too? I wonder how Raven is…_ He glanced at Raven. She was out. He turned back to Star's reflection. "S-Star…" he managed to say.

The redhead turned to him. "Robin?" she whispered. She stared at him, then at her own hands, then at her surroundings, then at her hands again. "I…I did this?" She said to no one in particular.

"Yeah."

Star turned her attention back to Robin. "Oh, Robin. What have I done?" She glanced at Raven. "Will every thing become right again?"

"I hope so Star. I hope so." His voice began to drift away with his consciousness. His eyes began to droop. He looked back into his hands at the teardrops. He wouldn't be able to use the strength he had left to keep his hands close. "S-Star?"

"Hmm? Yes, Robin?"

Robin's eyes closed, and he whispered nine words to her she would never forget.

"I'm sorry. I will always love you Star. Forever." With that, he gave a deep exhale. His hands slightly opened, and the tear water slowly and silently began to pour onto the floor. He felt it. _I guess I won't get my wish after all._ Then he heard Star's voice.

"I love you too Robin."

A small smile played on Robin's lips. At least he got to hear that, the five words he's always wished for…

Star heard footsteps and looked to her doorway.

"Dude, we came as fast as we-" Beast Boy looked around at the scene. When he saw Raven, his jaw dropped. "-could. Dude, what happened in here?"

Cy basically had the same expression. He saw the bodies, and decided that Star could explain later. "We need to get them to the infirmary." He picked up Robin and began walking to the infirmary.

Beast Boy stared at Raven for a while. _Is she dead? Oh, I hope not. I would kill myself if anything happened to her… _As if on cue, Raven's chest began moving up and down. _Thank God. _ Beast Boy then looked around the room. _Whoa. What happened here? _

He then noticed Star, in the same place she had been before, sitting where Robin would've been. "S-Star? You okay?"

The Tamaranian turned her head. "Yes, Friend Beast Boy?"

"Um, did _you_ do all this?"

Star gave him a small nod. Then all of a sudden, she stood up, rushed over to Beast Boy, and began crying uncontrollably.

Beast Boy, shocked, gave a slight, "Uhh", and wrapped his arms around her in a soft embrace. **(Just so ya know, I don't think it's fair/natural that Star's taller than Robin or BB, so in my story, they're both about 1 inch taller than Star. Raven's about Star's height too. There, everyone's happy.) **_She must be seriously depressed._

"Shhh." Beast Boy said in an attempt in comfort. "Hey, calm down. It'll be okay. Tell me exactly what happened."

Beast Boy gained success, because Star's sobs calmed down. She looked u at him, and was about to begin her story, when Beast Boy remembered something. Well, rather _someone_. Beast Boy put two fingers to her mouth.

"…Right after I get Raven to the infirmary."

Star gave him a small nod. Then Beast Boy slightly blushed, realizing their position, and stared blankly at Star for a while. _Okay, what am I doing with Star?…Oh yeah, now I remember, never mind._ "Ahem…"

Then Star, noticing the reason of Beast Boy's nervousness, helped open a gap.

"Sorry", she mumbled softly.

"Heh…it's okay." Beast Boy mumbled back. Then he glanced at Raven. "Heh…uh…Guess I better take her to the infirmary."

"Yes, you should."

Beast Boy went to pick up Raven's limp but alive body. Then as soon as he was about to leave the room, he noticed the room. "Um, if you want, you can bunk with me, I have another bed that you could use."

"That…that is very generous of you Beast Boy. Thank you. The experience would be most delightful." Star said, not facing him, but still feeling slightly happy.

"Heh, you're welcome." Beast Boy then walked out, carrying Raven. _What just happened between me and Star back there? Was I about to kis- never mind that. That just wouldn't be right…Can't betray Raven…Even though it's not official she _would_ be betrayed…Now that I think about it though, Star kinda _does_ look pretty up close._ A small smile played on his lips.

YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP 

**A/N: Dude, that was the longest/most creative thing I've written! So far, that is. Who knows what future creative chapters like this one shall unfold! Heh, I've been working on this for days, sometimes not being able to go on. Hey, at least it's finally finished. Now, it's 12:34AM, I'm gonna get some shut-eye! Bai bai vuu!**


	5. To Like, or Not To Like

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Shhh! Don't tell anyone this, but I'm not supposed to be updating. I'm sneaking on. I know, I know, bad erifrats101, but hey! I couldn't resist! (BB in background yelling, "HAH! I knew it! No one can resist the pointedness of my ears! MUHAAHAHAHAH!" Raven says, "For the _hundredth_ time, 'pointedness' is NOT. A. WORD!" BB: " Heh-heh, oops…")**

**On with da show!**

**FYI, I don't have time to respond reviews. For the person who said that they want Raven and Robin to wake up now, NO. There must be more StarxBB fluff! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and thanks to the person who complimented my name! You rock! Sends favorite treats There will be at least 2 more chapters of Star and BB fluff!**

You Don't Know My Pain 

**Chapter 5: To Like, or Not To Like, _That_ Is The Question**

Starfire walked into Beast Boy's room. She was prepared…or rather: She was _armed_. ……………………….. Armed with cleaning and decontamination products, a mask that surgeons wear, rubber gloves, and air sanitizer. Where she got it? The world may never know…

Ahem. Anywho, she was in his room before, and it wasn't the best experience. The smell was a bit horrid, which explains the air sanitizer and the mask. Some places were contaminated; rubber gloves and cleaning products.

_Okay then. Let me get this over with so that I can sleep peacefully in this room tonight_, she thought. And so, the cleaning began…

Beast Boy walked into the infirmary, and placed Raven on the bed across from Robin's. Then he sat in a chair, thinking about his little episode with Starfire.

"So…" Cyborg broke the silence and BB's thoughts. "What took ya?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy was still thinking about Starfire, other than his friend.

"What took so long, you should've been here minutes ago."

"I…I…"

"Yeeessssss?"

"I…" It was difficult. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh, I just almost kissed Star and the sky is blue.'? "Um, I was…Um…"

"What's the matter? It's not like you made out with Star or kissed her or something."

Beast Boy paled a bit and then blushed red like a tomato begging to ripe. (**Ugh, I _hate_ tomatoes! I can't stand them! I don't like mushrooms, oranges, or asparagus either…but I drink orange juice and I put ketchup on things…I'm so weird…)**

Cyborg saw BB and an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "…_Did_ you make out with Star or kiss her?"

"Huh? Me? _No_, I would never! I would rather die!" **(Just think that he's doing what he did in "Can I Keep Him?" when everyone was staring at him while investigating the tower)**

Cyborg turned away and began checking Raven's health with mumbling, "If Robin and Raven never existed and Star was the last girl on Earth Lord knows what you two would be doing."

"What did you say?" Beast Boy heard him, but his words were muffled.

"Nothin'…" Cy told him. He went back to his work and mumbled, "Besides, if Rob ever found out that you made out with Star _or_ kissed Star _or_ even did anything suspicious that conc3erned Star, you'd be as good as dead."

"Say what now?"

"Nothing, BB…"

"Okay, dude." Beast Boy gazed about the room. _Cy's gone nuts. He's mumbling 'things' to himself now._ With that, BB went back to thinking about Star. _Star must feel real upset about Robin and Raven. I'll ask her about it later._ But little did he know, Starfire was happier than he thought.

_I never knew cleaning Friend Beast Boy's room could be so much fun!_, Star thought.

She had found a CD player with a Simple Plan CD in it. The player was clipped to her belt **(Ya know, the one on her skirt. It's gotta be good for something!)**. The headphones were…well…on her head…er…her ears…. duh. You could hear the music through the headphones **(Super-strong muscles, super-strong ears! You get what I'm saying?)**.

She found a "spinny chair" and was spinning in it, slightly nodding her head to the music. Occasionally, she would take one of BB's dirty parcels and toss it in the laundry basket in the corner of his room. That basket would later go to the laundry room.

After spinning in her newly discovered "spinny chair" for a while, Star leaned a little too far back in the chair and lost balance. She quickly grabbed onto a 5-foot lamp. She looked the lamp up and down. She listened to the music. She smiled. Star then unplugged the lamp, sat straight in her chair, and held the lamp like a guitar. …You know the rest.

"I…" Cyborg started. He finished checking Robin and Raven **(It hurt so much to say those two names in the same sentence…shivers…ugh…)**'s health.

"Huh?…Yeah?" Beast Boy snapped out of his trance.

"I…I-I got bad news."

"Bad news? What?"

"Robin and Raven…" **Author shivers**

Beast Boy glanced at his two friends near his seat. "Are…Are they gonna make it?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then what's the bad news? They're gonna make it! Whoo-hoo!" BB began to do a little victory dance.

"Let me finish first!"

BB stopped dancing. "Oh…sorry…continue…"

"Thank you. Now, the _bad news_ is that they're in a coma."

"Coma say wha?" **(That's supposed to be funny. You see, if I don't understand Spanish or something someone said, I say, "_Como_ say wha?" And since Rob and Rae are in a _coma_, BB said, "_Coma_ ay wha?" Get it? Haha…cricket chirps…haha…ah…um…never mind.)**

"Ugh…a deep sleep."

"Oh. I knew that."

"_Sure_ you did."

"So…how long is this coma thing? 3 days? A week? I can handle that."

"Yeah, but can you handle a year and a half?"

"Um…no? Why do you ask?"

"_Because_, they'll be in a coma for a year and a half."

"Who?" BB wasn't that stupid, he just wanted to aggravate Cy…

"Robin and Raven!" …Which was working.

"Oh…Why?" Beast Boy smiled.

"BECAUSE OF WHAT STAR DID TO THEM!"

"What did she do?" Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh.

"I! DON'T! KNOW! Which is why _you're_ gonna find out!"

"Hahahaha-…Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why me?"

"Because _I_ gotta try and help these two," Cy nodded towards Robin and Raven. "Now go check on Star."

"Whatever." _This should be fun_, BB thought sarcastically. He walked towards his room.

"Um, BB? Star's room is the other way."

"I know. I said she could crash in my room since I have bunk beds and since her room looks like a tornado hit." Beast Boy kept walking.

"Doesn't your room look like that too?"

Beast Boy stopped walking. "Heh…oh yeah…oops."

"I'm guessing you asked her to bunk with you because you were feeling _a little bit _too generous." Cy arched an eyebrow.

"What? You think I-…And Star…DUDE! No way!" Beast Boy blushed slightly.

Cyborg, having good eyesight, saw this. "Hah! You're blushing! So you _did_ make out with her or kiss her when you were taking so long in her room!"

"Dude! First off, making out takes to long. Second off, I _almost _kissed her!" As soon as BB said this, he quickly covered his mouth.

"_Almost?_"

"I…I was trying to make her feel better!"

"So…in trying to make her feel better, you _almost_ kissed her?"

"_Yes!_ I mean, _NO! _I mean…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Oh, just…Just…G-Go do your job!"

"Whatever man, you're the one having an affair with Star."

"_NO I'M NOT!_" Urrrrrrrrrgh!" Beast Boy stormed to his room…

­­­­­­­­­­­­

…And was surprised at what he found…

Starfire was spinning around in his chair, listening to his CD player, and using his lamp as an electric guitar! …Which is slightly disturbing.

"…….." Beast Boy would've yelled 'DUUUUUUUUDE!' but decided against it. This was slightly amusing. He leaned on the doorframe, watching his friend. _I guess everyone has a wild side to them._

Starfire's spinning slowed to a stop. She has swirls in her eyes. She placed the lamp on BB's bed, and stood up. She took one step forward, and began to fall forwards.

"Whoa!" Beast Boy caught her by placing his arms under her shoulders.

Starfire felt being caught and looked up. "Hello…?"

"…Hi. You okay?" BB looked into her eyes, which still showed signs of dizziness.

"I…believe so…am I?" _Yep, she's still dizzy_, Beast Boy thought.

"Heh…yeah." There was silence. Then Beast Boy spoke up again. "Never knew you had a crazy side, Star. Wow. Never thought I'd see the day _you_ of all people went insane."

Star lightly shook her head and regained brain control. She stood up straight (With BB's help). "…I have _not_ gone insane."

Beast Boy let go of her and crossed his arms over his chest. He smiled mischievously at her. "Yes you have."

She put her hands on her waist. "Have not."

"Star, there's no denying it. I saw you with my own eyes. And _you_, my little alien friend, have gone insane."

"Have not." She slightly moved her face closer to his. Veeeeeeeerrry slightly. **(Ya know when people get into a fight, they sometimes move closer? Well, that's what it is.)**

"Have too." BB v**eeeeeeeerrry **slightly moved his head closer as well.

"Have not."More closer.

"Have too." A little closer.

**(I'm just gonna cut to the chase. It'll make both of us happier.) ** They went on like this until they were about a centimeter apart. Actually, let's make it TWO centimeters.

Beast Boy was the first to notice thee closeness. And, no thanks to male hormones, kissed her. Yes, kissed Star. _ What the heck? I shouldn't be doing this. But I have this weird feeling… that I should…_Unfortunately for his hormones, Beast Boy broke off the kiss. HE looked at the girl in front of him. _I bet she hates me now…_ HE closed his eyes, preparing for a smack. But…nothing came. He looked at her again.

Star had this shocked look on her face. _What just happened? _

_**He kissed you**_, some voice said in her head.

_What?_

_**He. Kissed. You. Must I repeat myself?**_

_Um, yes?_

_**Well, I am not going to. Deal with it. **_

_-Sigh- Very well. Why did friend Beast Boy kiss me? Who are you? Where do you come from? Would you like to be my friend?_

_**Um, maybe he likes you. Your conscience. The back of your mind. Well, I am kinda already part of you, so I guess so.**_

_Interesting…Um, why would Friend Beast Boy like me?_

_**I am not sure. Maybe because he thinks you are hot. **_

_My body temperature attracts him to me?_

_**No, as in 'hot', he thinks you are really good looking.**_

_That is good, yes?_

_**Yyyyyyyup.**_

_What should we do?_

_**Hmm, maybe we should run away. Nah let us kiss him back and see his reaction. No…um…we should…-**_

"Star?" Beast Boy's voice interrupted Starfire's conversation with her conscience.

"Hmm?"

Beast Boy thought of something to say when he noticed the laundry basket. "…Do you mind if I take this to the laundry room?"

**_Say, 'absolutely not, Beast Boy' And do not say 'friend' in front of his name._**

****"Absolutely not, Beast Boy."

"Er…thanks."

"For what?"

"For…" Beast Boy looked around his room at the cleanliness of it. _Star's so generous and sweet…_ "…For everything." He gave her a soft sweet smile. With that, he walked away.

**_Oh yeah, he definitely likes us. And you have to admit, that kiss wasn't that bad._**

_Hmm, you could be right._

_**Am I not always?**_

_Um, yes, not always are you right._

_**Grr, how would you know? You just met me…ruining my confidence like that…**_

_True, we **did** just meet._

_**Alas, I am right again…**_

_Oh, hush._

_**Whatever. I am sleepy. Your conscience will leave you now…goodbye. **_

_Goodbye, Friend Conscience!_

_**Eh, call me Kori.**_

_Goodnight then, Kori._

_**Goodnight Star…**_

****Starfire's conscience left her then, and Starfire, feeling sleepy herself, went to sleep. She picked up the lamp from Beast Boy's bed, set it right, and laid in the lower bunk.

Beast Boy walked into the laundry room and, seeing that there was already stuff in the washer, placed the basket in the corner of the room. He ran his hand through his hair. Today had been a hard day. First Robin and Raven. Then almost kissing Star. Then his run-in with Cyborg, finding out that the two won't awaken until a year and a half later. Finally, _actually kissing_ Starfire. Yep, today was a hard day. Not to mention long.

Beast Boy yawned. _Guess it's time for some shut-eye…_ He stretched his arms and began walking back to his room. He walked in and saw Star sound asleep in his bottom bunk. _She looks cute when she's sleeping, I have to admit._ He climbed to the top bunk and went under the covers. He stared at the ceiling for a while. Thinking. About Star. And how he should ask her about what happened with Robin and Raven. Thinking about the intimacy they shared so far…**(Very o.O…)** _I'll just save the thinking for tomorrow, I'm tired._ With that, he went to sleep.

YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP

**That took a while. This might be one of my favs.** **Fav chapters, that is. Gotta go, bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: New Names and A Longer Wait

HIII! I'M JUST GONNA ADD ONE MORE CHAPPIE UNTIL I MAKE THE 2 Rs WAKE UP, SINCE U ALL WANT IT SO MUCH!

**NOTE: IF I MAKE A CHAPTER TO FASTFORWARD TIME, THEN I'M GONNA HAVE TO ADD A LOT OF FLASHBACKS, OKAY? NOW, LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

**OH, and InuChii, MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS, WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T U UNDERSTAND! GAWD!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Titans. If I did, Slade would be Michael Jackson, Robin and Starfire would've kissed (not for Star to learn English), and Newfu would be still alive.**

**Chapter 6: New Names and A Longer Wait**

Beast Boy woke up hoping to smell the savory, sweet, wonderful, and heavenly scent of bacon and pancakes that he hated (**did I mention that he HATES it?)**, but instead ended up smelling the ordinary, plain, and non-appealing scent of tofu, which he loved **(did I mention that he LOVES it?)**.

"Sweet! I guess Cy decided to change the breakfast menu. …. But then that would mean that it's the end of the world again… Oh well, can't stop the end of the world with an empty stomach!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He looked at the bed under him. "Where's Star?" He shrugged and went to the kitchen.

"Yo Cy! Ready to stop the end of the world? Cuz I smell tofu and that must mean that you've gone coo coo!" Beast Boy yelled into the main room. He looked for Cy and only saw Starfire cooking a tofu breakfast in the kitchen. Not to mention Silkie squirming on the floor. 'Nothing out of the ordinary,' Beast Boy thought. 'Wait a minute, back up! _Star's_ cooking? STAR!'

"HEAD FOR COVER! CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! THE JCPD! THE FBI! THE CSI! THE CIA! THE MIB! CALL SOMEONE! DUCK FOR COVER, DUDES! THE END OF THE WORLD HAS BEGUN! WE HAVE ENTERED THE TWILIGHT ZONE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AWAY WE MUST FLEE! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Beast Boy yelled as he ducked under a table and waited for an explosion. 'Huh? No boom? No exploding kitchen? Wow, it really IS the end of the world.'

"Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire peered under the table at her friend. "Why are you under the table?"

"Uhh, isn't this the day the world ends?"

"I do not believe so."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Dude! Sweet!" Beast Boy jumped up and banged his head on the bottom of the table. Man, he was getting EVERYTHING screwed up this morning! "…Ow."

"Are you injured?" Starfire asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Nah."

"You are sure do not need medical attention?"

"Um, yeah." **(Incase you didn't notice, that was kinda supposed to sound like Star asked BB if he needed MENTAL medical attention… It made ME laugh…–Crickets and a cough-… nvm.)**

Starfire helped him up. "I have prepared breakfast for you." She gestured towards the tofu cooking on the stove.

Beast Boy examined the tofu. "Without blowing something up? Wow…" He looked at her face and saw her happiness level lower from his doubt of her/ his slight insult. "… Sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult. It's just that- I mean-..." He sighed. "Sorry."

"It is fine. I know that I am not very good at Earth cooking. No need of an apology. I see why you doubted me." She looked solemn as she placed his breakfast on a plate and handed it to him. "I found a recipe for this, which is how I was able to cook it."

"Oh." He took the plate and sat at the table. She got a glass of water and sat across from him. "Aren't you gonna eat something?"

"Water is fine."

"Where's Cyborg."

"He went to the market which is super to buy some supplies."

They sat in silence and ate/drank their breakfast/water. Beast Boy remembered that Cyborg had told him to ask Starfire what had happened the day before. He didn't know how to ask her, but he knew that however he asked her, he couldn't stop her from reliving the pain. He sighed as he placed his plate and her empty glass in the sink. When he got back to the table, he saw her holding her head in her hands, staring into space.

"Star?"

She shifted her gaze to him as he took a seat." Yes, Friend Beast Boy?"

"Um, I know you don't want me to ask this, but…what happened yesterday? Y'know, with Robin and Raven?" He watched her eyes slightly widen in shock at the question and then sigh.

"After the battle, when I had recovered, I went looking for Robin, for I wished to talk to him."

"And…you found him?"

"Yes…with Friend Raven."

"And, that's bad because…"

"Shh. Let me finish."

"Oh. Sorry."

"They were together…and…well…k-k-kissing."

"…. W-W-WHAT?"

"They were k-k-kissing…and I flew away to my room, where this-this-this _feeling_ came over me. I got mad. Very mad… and frustrated. When I saw them…I couldn't control myself and I…I…I hurt them…I hurt them badly. So bad that now they are in a 'coma'. And now they might never come back…because of me." A tear slowly fell down her cheek.

Beast Boy knew her pain. He had been betrayed by someone he cared for too. But Star's situation was different. She had been betrayed by _two_ people that she cared about. One that she even _loved_. Beast Boy knew that she had a fragile heart. She didn't deserve this. She might lose one of the things that made her who she was from this situation: her innocence. He had already lost Terra, and now she lost Robin and Raven. She might turn cold-hearted or dull because of her predicament. Someone needed to stop that. Someone who understood her. Someone… 'Like me', Beast Boy thought/decided.

Beast Boy saw the tear and reached over and wiped it off her cheek. "Hey, c'mere." He scooted over to her and gave her a hug. "Let it all out."

Starfire was shocked at his actions, but couldn't hold in the pain anymore. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"They don't know your pain, Star. I do. I know your pain. From now on, I'll be your best friend. I'll be your Best Friend Forever And Ever. Your BFFAE." He hugged her tighter. "It'll all be okay, don't worry."

"T-Thank you, Friend Beast Boy, thank you."

"You know what? Call me Garfield from now on, or Gar, for short."

Starfire had finished crying and looked up at him. "Well then, you may call me Koriand'r, or Kori, for short."

"Sweet! It's like we have code names!" He yawned and looked sleepy. "I'm tired. That's weird. I just got up. Well, I'm too lazy to go back to my room, how about you-"

Starfire was sound asleep.

"Star?" He nudged her, and she moaned and snuggled closer to him. "Well, I guess you're too lazy too. Night-I mean, good morning, Kori." With that, they fell asleep right there. Her head lying on his shoulder, and his head laying on hers.

YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP:

Cyborg walked into the main room just to see "Gar" and "Kori" sleeping soundly. "Aww, what a pretty picture…oh well, it's slightly disturbing as well." He took a deep breath.

"…MMMMAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL CCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_" Both Titans screamed as they fell out of their previous position.

"Dude! What was that for?" Beast Boy asked grumpily as he got up off the floor. Well, he tried to get up off the floor. Starfire was on top of him. "…Um, Star-I mean, Kori?"

"Hmm? Yes, Gar?"

"Could you…ummm…well…." His eyes explained everything for him.

"Oh… sorry." She stood up off of him.

"…" Cyborg just stared at the two. "Kori? Gar? What the heck? Did you guys lose your identities? Is this the end of the world?"

"Dude! That's what _I_ thought this morning!"

"Um, am I the only one who did not think that today was the end of the world?" Starfire/Kori asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, I think so…" Beast Boy said.

"I'm still confused about the 'codename' thingy." Cyborg said.

"Umm, don't you have anything to do?" Beast Boy asked his friends.

"Oh yeah, I gotta check on Rob and Rae." Cyborg left for the infirmary. "Oh, FYI, from now on, this check on 'the two R's' is now a daily thing."

"OK." Both Titans agreed as their friend left the room.

YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP: YDKMP:

1 hour later, Cyborg came back into the room. "Kori" and "Gar" (I'm not gonna put quotes anymore, I'll just call them that every now and then.) were watching TV.

"Hey Cy, what's up?" BB asked as he saw his friend. "…What's wrong?"

Cyborg had a very haggard look on his face.

"Friend, please, what troubles you?"

"I got good news, and I got bad news…" Cyborg said solemnly. "Which one you want first?"

Gar and Kori looked at each other with a scared look on his face. "Um, good news?"

"Robin and Raven'll be okay and they'll live through this. They'll wake up…eventually…"

"…. ALL RIGHT! THEY'RE GONNA WAKE UP! DID YOU HEAR THAT, KORI? THEY'RE GONNA WAKE UP! WOOT WOOT!"

"GLORIOUS! THEY SHALL LIVE!… But then why does Friend Cyborg still look troubled?" She looked into her metal friend's eye. Well, at least the human one.

"Dude, what's the bad news?"

"Remember when I told you that Robin and Raven'll have to stay in a coma for a year and a half?"

"…Yeah…why?"

"It turns out that that's how long it'll take them to _heal_. In total, they have to stay asleep for five years."

Both Titans gasped in shock. (GASP!) "_Five_ _years?_" They exclaimed.

"_FIVE YEARS!_" Beast Boy yelled. "_FIVE, LONG, AGONIZING, PAINFUL YEARS!_" (GASP!…Sorry…)

Once again, Starfire knew that this was all her fault. "…And it is all my doing."

"No it's not. Well, maybe it is but-" Cyborg began. Beast Boy gave him a glare and Star's eyes began to swell with tears. "My bad."

"Kori, it's not your fault. You couldn't control your anger and-" Beast Boy started.

"That is just it! I should be able to control my anger! I cannot let that happen again and injure another person! I need to be able to control myself. I lack control, and as a Titan it is my duty to protect the city and its people. I cannot do that if I cannot control my temper!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Whoa there, Star!" Cyborg interrupted.

"Yeah, calm down. We can help you. Remember, I'm your new BFFAE. I'll help you control your powers, just like I learned to control the beast inside me. It'll all be okay." Gar placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "… It'll all be okay."

Just then, the alarm went off.

"Trouble! C'mon y'all, we gotta go!"

And so they went. First Kori, and when Gar was about to follow her, Cyborg grabbed him by the collar and held him back.

"Dude! What is it? Lemme go!" Beast Boy struggled to get away.

"Man, calm down. I just wanna talk to ya." Cyborg dropped him on the floor.

"Ow! What?" BB asked as he "rubbed his bum".

"I'm guessing that BFFAE stands for Best Friend Forever And Ever?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ya know how Star-"

"Kori."

"Whatever. Ya know how she kinda has a way of turning her _best friends_ into _boyfriends_?"

"Uhh… yeah?"

"And you have a way of somehow 'killing/destroying/hurting' every girl that turns out to be your girlfriend?"

BB sighed at the thought of Terra. "…Yeah. So?"

"I…I just want you to be careful, a'ight?"

"Yeah, sure. I getcha. Can we go now, Star's probably gettin' worried," Beast Boy said, his mind still on Terra.

"Don't ya mean _Kori_?" Cyborg smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." With that Beast Boy slowly trudged out the door.

"… Was it something I said?" Cyborg asked no one in particular. He shrugged and rushed off to join his teammates.

Hey! That would be, like, the best chapter I've ever written! (Betcha when I read the preview of this I'll think that it's the worst.) Review or face the wrath of … of… of… MY RUBBER BAND THINGIES! –Points to thingy in braces- I need these to stop my overbite… But why am I telling this to _you_ ppl! You might find out my identity! –Talks to unseen person behind me- EXECUTE OPERATION G!

Audience: What does "G" stand for?

"G" stands for Grapes. A hangover is the wrath of grapes. I'll let you try to understand that pun. ONCE AGAIN, REEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEIIIIEWWWWWWWW!

P.S.- Next chapter will be five years from this one, and Robin and Raven will wake up… -Hears friend in background singing "Wake Me Up When September Ends" on an Ipod and a retarded person singing "Wake Up" very badly- GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –Sings along- NOW, DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Destroys Ipod-…I like "WMUWSE", but not "Wake Up". It's irritating…gawd

P.S.S- Next chapter and then on, there'll be constant flashbacks. Don't kill me; reviewers wanted it, so I gave it to them. Kill them instead.

P.S.S.S- I LIKE PIE! REEEVVVIIIEEWW!

P.S.S.S.S- You're probably wondering what's with all the P.S-ing, but I don't give. SUE ME! I LIKE P.S-ING! DEAL WITH IT!

P.S.S.S.S.S- Actually, don't sue me… just do the complete opposite and review…please?


	7. Chapter 7: Welcome Back

A/N: Hey everybody! What's happpenin'? How y'all doin'? How's your pie, is it stale? I hope not, pie is the root of all happiness. I'm currently obsessed with the movie/musical RENT and the movie AeonFlux (Woot Woot!), and so is pretty much everyone in my classes…but who cares about them, this is MY fanfic which was written for YOUR entertainment! So let the fun begin!

**P.S.- I'm writing a fanfic with my friend Silvertongue, so stay tuned for that. I also may be making 2 other versions of this story, just so you know. I also might be writing a Teen Titans + DNAngel crossover fanfic soon too, so…ya…**

**P.P.S- I'm deleting my other story; it's not going anywhere…**

**P.P.P.S- I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Rhiannon, cuz she helped me a lot with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own TT. If I did, reality would cease to exist as we know it.**

Chapter 7: Welcome Back 

"Ok y'all, Rob and Rae will probably wake up sometime this week, so we gotta be prepared for almost anything. Got it?" the 23-year-old Cyborg announced.

"Dude, we gotta last week when you said it…" 21-year-old Beast Boy/ Gar said. After 5 years, he pretty much looked the same, but taller and more muscular. His hair was slightly longer, but no one could really notice. His voice had gotten deeper, but you wouldn't be able to notice it until he got to blabbing. **(His voice was kinda like in the first two episodes; it was deeper back then. I would know, I have two DVDs of Teen Titans: One that has Season One on it, and the Divide and Conquer Volume 1 one.)**

"We also got it everyday up to now when you said it." 21-year-old Starfire/ Kori. **(I'm gonna call them by their shorter names now, okay?) **She had matured aver the years and wasn't afraid of as much as before. Her voice had gotten slightly deeper, and it wasn't as squeaky as before. Her hair was almost always tied up in a ponytail, and it was also slightly _shorter_. She cut so that no w it was about 3-4 inches below her shoulders when it was out. Now, in a ponytail, it was about 1 inch below her shoulders.

"We _don't_ need you to say it again!" Both said at the same time.

"Okay, okay. I just don't want y'all freaking out and saying that I didn't tell you anything."

"We won't, okay?" Gar assured. "It'll be fine."

"_You_ got it?" Kori asked.

"Yeah. But somethin's gotta be done about the kid." Cyborg looked at a girl of about age 3 sitting on the couch and staring at each of them.

Kori picked up the girl and cradled her. "Yeah, we know. But they're gonna have to know sometime anyway." Kori stared at the girl. "You hungry?" She asked. The little girl nodded and smiled. "Okay, let's get you something to eat." She walked over o the kitchen and began looking for something for the child to eat.

"Lemme help you with that, Kor." Gar ran up to her and turned into an ant, searching around. The girl giggled when she saw this. Apparently, she loved it when Garfield shape-shifted.

"I'm gonna go wax my baby. See y'all in a bit." Cyborg walked down to the garage. "Remember. Be prepared."

"We know!" Kori exclaimed.

YDKMP: YDKMP : YDKMP : YDKMP : YDKMP : YDKMP : YDKMP

In the infirmary, Robin and Raven were sound asleep. Well, that's what it looked like. But they were actually awake, just not moving.

_'Where am I? This feels weird. I feel numb. What just happened? I remember I was in Star's room and… oh no. Starfire! Where is she? Is she okay? Where's Raven? Star was mad at both of us before, and she was really ticked. Am I in heaven? The pain I felt before I blanked out was so immense. Star was hurt; I was hurt physically and emotionally. From what happened between me and Raven, I should be dead. How could I betray her like that? But then again, it was Raven that really betrayed her. Why did she kiss me? Man, I gotta stop asking questions or I just might pass out again.'_ All these thoughts were racing through Robin's mind. He finally opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was in the infirmary. He began to sit up, which pained him a lot. Being stuck in one position for 5 years does hurt when you try to move. "Ouch." Robin looked to his left and saw Raven. She was floating up and down, healing herself. "Well, at least she survived… Hmm, how do I know that I'm not in heaven? I mean, it may look like the tower, but that doesn't make it the tower. We're wearing white for God's sake!…. Are you aloud to say that in heaven?" **(Don't hate me bcuz I made Robin a little dull here, blame the computer for letting me type such things. –whacks computer- Bad computer, bad! –computer whimpers-)**

_'Ugh, I feel horrible. What happened after that fight with Star? I hope Robin's okay. Oh well, I might as well heal myself. Now's not the time to think about so much. Now's the time to be calm while I still can.' _This is what Raven thought a little while ago, before Robin woke up.

Robin and Raven were wearing a white hospital-like robe **(Not the kind where you can see their buttocks, but the other kind.) **Robin was thinking about heaven, while Raven healed. It was quiet. Until—

"Robin. Are you awake?"

"What the- Raven?"

"Yeah." The empath sat up in her "bed" and looked at her friend. "So…How you feeling?"

"Okay, you?"

"I'm fine."

"No offense, but you kinda look older…" Robin saw that his friend had gotten taller. Her hair was longer, as well as a slightly darker purple. She looked less pale for some strange paranoid reason.

"You SOUND a little older…" Sure, Robin's voice had gotten deeper, like most guys, but there were other aspects too. His hair was slightly longer than it normally is, but spiked all the same. He was now officially taller than 16-year-old Starfire as well.

" Yeah, how long were we in a coma?"

"You expect me to know this _why_?"

"…. I dunno… "

"Wow… I guess you lost some of your memory in the coma."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You just…seem…. dumber…" Raven admitted calmly.

"How kind of you…" Robin said sarcastically.

Raven couldn't resist the urge any longer. She smacked Robin o hard that his head was spinning and you could hear his brains juggling in his head.

After his head stopped spinning and his head stopped juggling, Robin just stood there for a little while, staring at nothing. "…" Then he snapped. "OK, so we know that we're in the tower. "

"Wow, just smack any guy and their intelligence is restored. I must have the magic touch." Raven said with a satisfactory smile.

"I suggest that we should lie low for the day and figure out how the others have been during our… shall we say… absence…"

"You mean spy on them?"

"Yeah, sure. I think that if we do this, then we can see what it was like without us, and not how it is with us. We can also figure out how long we've been 'out' while we're spying on them. Got it?"

"Yeah. So we're figuring out how long we were in. A coma, I'm guessing, and

also trying to see how Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire's lives were while were weren't with them?"

"Exactly." The two were just about to leave the infirmary when they heard a voice very unfamiliar to them.

"WHEEEEEE! LOOK AT ME! I'M AN AIRPLANE! VRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A little girl around the age of 3 came running down the hall. When she saw Robin and Raven, she stopped "flying" and stared at the two.

Robin and Raven just stood there, staring at the girl. It was a good solid 2 minutes until someone said anything….

"……………..Hi, who are you?" The girl said.

"Better question: Who are _you_?" Raven responded. "_We_ live here. You don't. Either way, shouldn't you be in school?"

"I'm on spring break!" She announced. Then she acted as if she had just remembered something very important. "...Oops! I'm not supposed to tell you that!. "

"Why not?" Robin finally spoke up.

"Because my mommy says not to talk to strangers. And since I don't know you, I shouldn't be talking to you. Bye-Bye!" the girl began skipping off until Robin grabbed her by the arm. (OMG, he's a molester!) "We're not strangers, we're friends of your mother." Robin said.

"I've never seen you before," she said in response. She wasn't looking at Robin when they were talking to each other because she was too busy trying to get out of his grasp. "L-Lemme go!" She finally burst out.

"Tell who your parents are, give me their names!" Robin demanded. His grip was tightened.

Raven was just watching the scene, not knowing what to do. She knew who the father was, just by looking at the girl. Her eyes were green and big, just like Starfire. They showed curiosity. Her hair was a really dark green, almost black. Her ears were slightly pointed at the top. To be honest, one part of Raven thought that the girl was cute, but when she found out who the father was; she was in total shock and disbelief. _No, it can't be him. It just can't_, she thought. _Why, how could he do something like that! It just doesn't make sense!_ Raven needed to be sure whether or not her assumptions about the father were correct. _Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos!_

Raven began to search the child's brain for clues. She found out that her name was Keira. She also found out that she was right about who the father was. When she came out of Keira's brain, Raven just stood there in shock.

Robin hadn't noticed anything about Raven at the time. He was too busy interrogating Keira. "Tell me! NOW!" he yelled.

Keira stopped wriggling and looked Robin dead in his eyes…. mask. "Y-You're hurting me."

Robin just loosened his grasp on her arm. _W-What did she just say?_ He thought.

_**Flashback:**_

_It was a rainy night. Robin was pursuing Slade in a forest, with Starfire behind. Robin chased Slade until they came to a clearing. _

"_Tick-tock, Robin. This is going to be easier than I thought. You've gotten sloppy while I was away." Slade jeered._

This taunt spurred Robin into a yelling charge, accompanied by a handful of discs flung forward; they whistle toward the armored figure and explode at its feet, but he does not even twitch. As the smoke clears, the former apprentice rushes through it but is easily sidestepped. Slade stops the next attack and counters with a palm thrust that drives Robin to his knees; a steel-clad foot comes down next, but the Boy Wonder slides away and faces off again. This time, he tries a low roundhouse kick that Slade avoids without difficulty. As Robin stands up, the masked psychopath comes into view behind him, raises one arm, and knocks Robin flat. Starfire's in view at a distance.

_**"**Robin! " Starfire yelled. Robin. Slade whirls and ran in her direction._

_ "Starfire, stop him!" yelled Robin.  
_  
_Their enemy charges straight past, but she looks wildly around as if still trying to figure out where he is. Up comes Robin after a moment, finding nothing but rain-soaked forest as far as the eye can see. His, teeth were clenched in frustrated fury, and Starfire sure was one totally bewildered Tamaranian. She looked around, still trying to bend her brain around what has just happened, and Robin seized her arm, startling a gasp out of her._

"_What happened?" he scolded angrily. His green-gloved fingers clamped into her flesh._

_Starfire was rattled,_ **_"You are hurting me._**"

_ "Slade ran right by you! How could you let him get away?_**" **_Robin yelled in frustration. _

_Starfire's eyes teared up briefly. " But…Robin…there was no one there".   
_  
_Her puzzlement was now explained: she never saw Slade coming. Robin's eyes were bugging out; he was panting hard, having no clue what to make of her words._

End Flashback 

"Robin, just so you know, she's only three. If you torture her anymore, she'll tell her mother. And you'll blow our cover." Raven reminded him. **(A/N: WOOT! I'm a poet and I just don't know it! Mother-cover. It doesn't really rhyme but who gives? XDDDD) **

Robin let Keira go, and she just stood there for a while. She was staring at her arm. It had a purple bruise on it. Keira looked like she was about to cry. "Th-That h-h-hurt. You're mean." She then began to cry a bit, her eyes tearing up. "I'm gonna tell my mommy anyway… you meanie…" She wiped her sleeve across her face and ran toward the main room. "Mommy!" she yelled as she ran.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry! Please don't go to your mother, _please_!" Robin yelled.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "You're not good with kids, are you?" She looked at Keira. "Keira! We'll get you ice cream if you don't tell your mother about us!"

Keira paused for a moment. "Really?"

"Yes"

Keira walked towards Raven slowly and cautiously. Then she realized something and stopped. "H-How do you know my name?"

At the same exact moment as Keira, Robin said, "H-How do you know her name?"

"I just do, okay?" Raven said. "Now, Keira, come here. Everything will be okay. Come on…" Raven looked Keira in the eye.

Keira was about to give in until someone said, "Keira, what are you doing? I thought you said you were going to get Mr. Smurgles! It shouldn't take that long!" The voice sounded like a woman's, and it sounded like it was coming from the main room. "It's like you're having a conversation down there! Oh…and come get lunch!"

Keira then backed away down the hallway towards the main room. "Y-Yes Mommy!" Keira ran towards the main room. She at last ran out of sight.

"Her mother? But that must mean… Starfire! Star! " Robin began to run after Keira, but then black energy surrounded his feet and pinned him to the floor.

"You're going to deny your plan that quickly and easily?" Raven's voice said from behind. "Make up your mind, what's the plan?" She calmly released his feet

"You're right! Sorry, I just go t carried away. We gotta lay low…literally. Let's get back to the beds in the infirmary. We have to pretend that we're still asleep if anyone comes down here." Robin said as he headed for the bed. He put all the plugs back where they were on his body and closed his eyes, trying to make a good impression.

Raven casually walked over to the other bed and lied down. She used her powers to put the plugs where they were before. She closed her eyes and quietly meditated. She then heard the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Kori, Gar, and Keira walked in the room. Cyborg was still waxing "his precious". Kori just stood there, slightly pitying the two. Remembering that she was the cause of it all gave her a bad feeling in the pit(s) of her stomach(s). She just stared at the two for a while until,

"Mommy, that meanie man gave me a boo-boo." Keira said, tugging on her mother's pant leg. She showed Kori the big purple handprint on her left arm.

"What? He did that to you?" Gar said, staring at the bruise. "That son of a— "

"Garfield, shhh! Watch it, she's only three!"

"Oh, my oops."

"Ooooh, Gar almost said a bad word." Keira said, pointing an accusing finger at the Titan. She called him Gar because Kori and Gar didn't want Robin and Raven to know that he was the father…At least not yet.

"Keira, are you sure that this guy hurt you?" She could still remember when the same thing happened to her not too long ago.

"Kori, she's 3. I don't think that she would lie about that. She has evidence too!" Gar pointed to the bruise.

"Okay, I guess that—Keira, what is it?" Once again the girl was tugging at Kori's pant leg.

"Mommy, will you kiss it for me? It hurts." Keira looked up at her mother with pleading eyes. It was SOOOO adorable.

"Huh? Oh, of course, sweetie." Kori bent down to give the bruise a small peck on the arm. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mommy." She walked over to where Robin lay. "This is the meanie man who gave me the boo-boo." She poked Robin's side. Robin had to try really hard not to laugh, because it REALLY tickled there. "See, Mommy? See Gar? He moved." She poked him again. He twitched while holding his breath. "He moved again." She poked him once more. He twitched and shifted slightly. "That means that he's alive, right?"

Kori giggled. "I guess so. Let's see if he'll wake up." Then she walked over and began poking Robin with her daughter. They then turned into all these little chibis and poked Robin everywhere. **(Like in "X", when Star poked him constantly)**

This whole time, Gar was cracking up. "Dude, this is hilarious, I wanna try Raven!" He cautiously walked over to the cloaked woman and lifted his index finger. **(FEAR DA FINGA!)**

At this comment, Kori stopped and stared at Gar. "You know what temper she has…" When Kori said this, Keira stopped poking the masked man for a while. Robin took this as his chance to breathe. He let out a _huge_ exhale. He thought nobody noticed. Apparently, Keira, with her ears, heard the breath and turned around to look at Robin.

"Mommy, he's breathing. I told ya he's awake!" Keira said, while tugging at Kori's pant leg… again.

"Yes, honey, I'm sure he-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kori and Keira turned around to see Gar with his finger broken and swollen. He was also slowly being lifted onto the ceiling fan by black energy. When his shirt caught onto the fan, the black energy flicked the switch for the fan. The fan turned on, and Gar was spinning madly.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH! ZOMBIES! BRAIN-EATING ZOMBIES! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled. "Hey, this is kinda fun. WOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of a sudden, the fan stopped abruptly and he went flying across the room. He crashed into the wall. Then he sat up and stared at his torn shirt and broken finger. "It was my new shirt…and this was my favorite finger!"

"You _do _know that you have a whole stack of them in your room incase this happened. For the finger, I can't help you. Maybe Cy can. Though. I dunno." Kori said obviously.

"Oh yeah! To the room!" Then Gar disappeared into the hall.

"Same old Beast Boy…" She then looked at Keira.

"Mommy, is Gar's finger okay?"

"Well, it will be soon…but you have to admit, that _was_ pretty funny."

Keira giggled. "Yeah, and when he flew across the room-"

"I guess he _doesn't_ need wings to fly, huh?"

"He was like, _ZOOM_ just like an airplane!"

"He sure was!" Then Kori looked around. "Weren't we doing something before?"

"Oh yeah!" She turned towards Robin. "Pokey Time!"

"Very well then, you first."

When Keira was just about to poke Robin again, he jumped off the bed. "No. More. Poking." He gasped, looking very irritated.

"Mommy, he's back again! I don't wanna get another boo-boo!" Keira hid behind her mother, scared completely out of her mind.

Kori stood defensively in front of Keira. "Robin. Leave her alone. It's me. Starfire, remember?"

Robin calmed down and looked into her eyes. "Starfire….you look so… so.." he stuttered.

"Yes?" She said, arching an eyebrow. She looked hopeful and skeptical at the same time.

"So… elderly…"

**_SMACK!_**

"Hey! I was joking!" Robin said, rubbing the hand mark on his left cheek.

"Well I'm not laughing…" Kori said with a stern voice.

"Go Mommy, get that meanie!" Keira cheered.

"Nice one." A monotone voice said from behind.

Robin, Keira, and Kori turned to see Raven sitting up in her bed.

"Same to you too, Raven. You made a human fly without wings. That's a miracle." Robin said, smirking.

"…Hello Raven." Kori said, without feeling, but not mean. You know when someone tries to say something nice, and it comes out mean? Well, that was Kori's current position. Trust me, that position can get you in a whole lotta mess…

"Hello…and what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Raven said in monotone.

"What?" Kori asked, slightly panicking.

"That sounded kinda harsh…are you _sure_ you're the Starfire I remember?" Raven said, eyeing Kori suspiciously.

"Mommy, what are they talking about? Who's Starfire?" Keira asked, obviously confused.

"What are _you_ talking about, girl? It's her name! Starfire's your mother!" Robin said.

"No it's not, it's Kori! And how would _you_ know, you big meanie man!" Keira protested.

"I'm her best friend, you little—"

"Robin, leave my daughter ALONE. She's just a child, she doesn't know any better!"

"Why haven't you told her that you're a Titan!"

"I have!"

"Then why doesn't she know you're name!"

"Because I don't use that name around her!"

"Why not, it's your_ birth name_!"

"No it's not! You should know that! None of the Titans' superhero names are their birth names!"

"When we first met you, you said that your name in English is Starfire! Not Kori! What's with the name Kori, anyway?"

"What's with it? It's my _real name_! Koriand'r was the name I was given at birth! My friends call me Kori, okay? You don't think I know my own name!"

**"…**S-Sorry, I didn't know."

" And next time, don't yell at my daughter about things that even _you_ don't know! Especially about me! She knows me more than you, no matter what you say…"

"Sorry Star. I--"

"Besides, you're _not _my best friend. You haven't been for five years. You're just one of my companions, like Cyborg."

"Come on, Star, I--"

"Could you just stop calling me that…just…call me Kori, okay…?"

"Sure…" Robin sat down on the bed again. "…Kori."

"See? Told ya her name was Kor--"

"Keira? Could you go see if you can bring Cyborg here?"

"Uncle Cy? Sure!"

"And go get Gar on the way…tell him I said that…that it's 'time'…"

"Yes, Mommy." Keira then ran out of the room, heading for the garage.


	8. Chapter 8:Many Questions With Few Answer

Hey, I'm back! Sorry about the long updates, but I can't help it. Too much homework now, and other things are flooding my schedule. SushiChicha, or whatever it is, that email kinda put me down and pissed me off. So did some of you other people. If I don't have time to do anything but write an author's note, than that's what I'm gonna do. I don't care if you don't like it; I want you to at least know that I'm alive and sticking to the story. Everyone else, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I THANK YOU ALL!! (P.S. I don't care if you think I'm a biotch)

**Disclaimer: Don't claim anything except Keira, and that's all.**

**You Don't Know My Pain: **Chapter 8: Many Questions With Few Answers

"…So, what just happened?" Robin asked, standing and looking around.

"Keira go get Gar so that your questions can be answered," Kori answered. Raven arched a brow at her.

"Can't you give us answers?" the empath asked. Kori looked out a window.

"Too much drama. I'd rather not go through with it."

"So you're gonna make Beast Boy go through it?" Raven's voice rose a bit. Kori was about to answer when Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Keira came in.

"No," Gar answered. "Neither of us are going through it." Robin looked at them frustrated.

"Is somebody gonna give us answers or what?" he yelled.

"Not somebody," Cyborg/Vic said, "Something."

"What?" Robin asked aloud.

"Holograms." Cyborg held out a small disk, and when he laid it on the ground a hologram of Gar and Kori appeared. "Voila!"

"What, so we're getting answers from a recorded hologram?" Raven asked.

"Yup!"

Just then Beast Boy's hologram spoke. "Dude! Cy, is it on?" Everyone looked at Cyborg.

"I was recording it," he said as Robin and Raven nodded.

"Kori, Keira, and I'll take our leave. You guys watch." Gar began pushing the two outside.

"Come on! I wanna see what Robin does when we do you-know-what!" Kori protested.

"Fine, but don't say anything."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Kori and Keira said at the same time, saluting him. They walked back inside and Robin asked the hologram about what happened after they were knocked out. Cyborg fast-forwarded to a certain part of the recording.

"Dude! Beast Boy said, looking at Starfire. "Stop stealin' my tunes!" He paused her CD player and she looked at him.

"Sorry. Forgot to ask." She then looked at the audience. "Uh…hmmm…. Hey! What's up? I guess you two are awake and with the living! Yay you! …. … Ok, you go, I got nothing."

Beast Boy stepped forward. "Well, this is awkward. Anyway, I bet you guys are wondering what's happened so far! Well, after Star here blasted you guys to a pulp, her room was a tornado victim. So I offered her to spend the night with me, seeing as I have two beds. Anywho, she did, and she cleaned up a bit in there."

"Cyborg helped us redo my room in the process. It looks glorious if you ask me," Starfire interjected.

"Dude, to me it looks like your old room, Robin's, and Raven's rooms combined!" Beast Boy commented, "And I didn't even think that was possible!"

"I have my ways, …" said Starfire, pretending to file her nails.

"Anyways Star and I became good friends, frolicking in the flowers singing dopey love songs yadda yadda blah blah blah and we lived happily ever after, the end." Starfire giggled in the background.

Robin eyed the hologram suspiciously. "So what's with you two? When you say 'good friends', do you mean just friends or dating basis friends?" The hologram whirred through a bunch of images while Cyborg scanned the recording. He played it at a scene where for some reason Beast Boy's arm was singed and he was backing away from Starfire.

"Back away _slowlike_," he said, scooting away. Starfire rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, back to the subject." She glanced at Beast Boy and saw him eyeing her fearfully. "If you're wondering, we're _not going out_."

"Dude! We're not?! OH. MY. GOD!!!" He glanced at the screen. Robin's eye was twitching, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Dude, I bet right now I'm trying so hard not to laugh at Robin's face." In the infirmary, Gar was doing exactly that. "Man, I'm just kidding. Sure, we went places every now and then, but I wouldn't consider those dates." Starfire nodded in agreement.

"I would consider them 'hang outs'." Starfire said.

"But Cy here is always making cracks about it, like he used to with Robin and- . . . Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you," Starfire said in unison with Cyborg's voice.

"Sorry. Anyway, we're now best friends . . .. LikeRobinandStafireusedtobe . . .."

"What was that?" Starfire asked, her eyes beginning to glow.

"Ah! Nothing!" Beast Boy backed away form Starfire as Kori chuckled at the scene.

"So, what's with the kid?" Raven asked.

Cyborg scanned through the recording and stopped to check where he was. Starfire and Beast Boy were singing _La Vie Boheme _from _RENT_ for Lord knows what reason.

_WINE AND BEER!_

_To handcrafted beers _

_Made in local breweries_

_To yoga _

_To yogurt_

_To rice and beans_

_And cheese _

_To leather _

_To dildoes _

_To curry vindaloo_

_To huevos rancheros _

_And Maya Angelou_

_Emotion, devotion_

_To causing a commotion_

_Creation, vacation_

"Point to Robin!" Beast Boy yelled quickly. The two pointed at the bed where Robin earlier rested and Beast Boy sang

Mucho masturbation! 

Cyborg began scanning the recording again while trying to stifle a laugh. Kori and Gar couldn't help but burst out laughing hysterically.

Gar raised his hand, "Dude, you gotta admit, you know it's true!" Kori returned his high-five.

"You _do_ realize that a 3-year-old heard that and _will_ ask you what it is later." Gar and Kori's smiles faded when Raven said this.

"Oops," Gar said.

"Yeah, oops." Raven rolled her eyes.

Cyborg finally got to the right part of the hologram. Starfire was holding a small bundle and was smiling at it.

"Ok, _this_ is Keira. She's about 6 months old and . . . well, she's . . . my daughter?" She was scratching the back of her neck in nervousness. Robin glanced at the 3-year-old in the corner. She was tugging on Kori's pant leg. Kori bent down and let Keira whisper something in her ear. Robin heard Kori whispering something about how Keira looked when she was a baby. Robin turned back to the screen. Beast Boy was talking and Starfire was in the background making funny faces while Keira floated in midair.

"Yah, Star's told Raven and I that Tamaranian infants can fly just by happiness. She told Cy too . . . I guess Robin wasn't there at the time, so . . ." Beast Boy thought for a moment. Starfire was startled at the sound of Robin's name and almost let Keira fall. "Hmm, well I dunno what to say, but . . . hmm . . . . . . I dunno."

"How did Keira get here?" Robin and Raven asked surprisingly simultaneously. Cyborg skipped part of the recording quickly. Beast Boy was still talking and neither Starfire nor Keira were there.

"Well, how did Keira get here? . . . Hmmm . . . Well, when a Guy and a Gal love each other _very much _. . ." He got hit in the head by a pillow. "Cy! Ok, ok! Umm . . ." Starfire happened to walk in with a cup of iced tea. ". . . SHE DID IT!!!" BB pointed to Starfire while she was in mid-sip. She covered her mouth to stop the liquid from spewing out of her mouth and her eyes widened greatly. She took a huge gulp, caught her breath, and glared at Beast Boy.

"_ME?_" She yelled.

"Yeah, dude! You got drunk!"

"You're the one who didn't stop me!"

"I didn't know you were gonna drink _that_ much!"

"Oh really? You were the one yelling 'chug, chug, chug, chug'!"

"Dude, there was a whole crowd saying that!"

"You started it…" During this silence Robin sent a glare in Gar's direction. He smiled sheepishly, put on an innocent look, and began whistling nonchalantly. Robin glanced at the TV while Raven sent Kori and Gar a suspicious glance

"Anyway, you're the one who started drinking!" yelled Beast Boy.

"You still didn't stop me when you should have."

"I didn't?"

" . . . Honestly, I don't know, it's all a blank to me . . ."

"Same here…hmm…"

"Hmm…" Starfire began drinking her tea again.

"…I still think it was you."

"Want another burn…on your _head_?" she threatened.

"…" Beast Boy's eyes widened as he looked at the burn on his arm. He quickly covered it and smiled sweetly at Starfire "Did I say _your_ fault? I meant my fault. Mine, mine, mine! All the blame's mine!"

"…That's better," Starfire said after finishing her tea. "Now, what was the question?" Beast Boy sweat-dropped. "What? I wasn't here!"

"You mean you can in here arguing with me over something when you had no idea what that something was?" Beast Boy's voice gradually rose.

"Well, I just guessed really."

"So you knew that it had something to do with drinking?"

"…Yeah, pretty much? …Hehheh…" She rubbed the back of her neck and set her tea down on a table that was out of view

"…Dude, we were talking about how Keira came into the world."

"Well, did you tell them about how when a man and a woman love each other _very_ much they-" She got hit with another pillow Cyborg threw.

"Yeah, I tried that all ready."

"Oh, ok…Well, I was in the hospital in excruciating pain and-"

"No! Not _THAT way_! _Why_ you were in the hospital!"

"Because I was pregnant, why else?"

"But _why_ were you pregnant?"

"Hmm…you know, when I think about who I'm talking to…this is kind of awkward…"

"Tell me about it…" Beast Boy thought for a second. "Well, after you guys were put in a coma, Star and I became best buds, as you can probably tell. Especially when the puppet king came back and switched our bodies…Cyborg wasn't there during the incident. He was a puppet at the time…so, we had to learn about each other like Star and Raven did," Starfire put on a solemn face while remembering that incident. "We eventually got back into our own bodies-"

"Thank X'hal," rejoiced Starfire in the background.

"What? Too hot for ya?" Beast Boy began flexing his muscles.

"No, you're just a pervert."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"I didn't do any-"

"You're just saying that because Robin would kill you."

"…True, but…what did I do?"

"First you claimed you had to go to the bathroom-"

"Well I _did_!"

"_Sure_…then you wanted to take a shower-"

"We got thrown into a dumpster!"

"But the way you said it was perverted."

"Fine, what else?"

"You pleaded _way_ too much to go to the bathroom for my liking."

"…"

"Oh! And you _searched my room_!"

"…Ya, about that…I was looking for Silkie!?"

"No, you weren't, he was in your room!"

"So, you admit it!"

"…What?" Starfire shook her head to clear her mind, "Why were you _really_ searching my room?"

"I was looking for pants. You uniform is most revealing, and I got a bit chilly, thank you very much!"

"Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots!" That statement got her another smack with a pillow.

(A/N: If anyone wants to see the "Bonus Features" to this chapter, I'll edit them into the chapter. The reason they're not here now is because I thought I got a little carried away when I originally wrote this.)

Cyborg then rewinded the recording to its beginning, then he shut it off. Robin was about to kill Gar, and just by looking at Robin you would get scared. Raven was actually a bit scared too. Kori was glaring at Gar, who was sweating very hard.

"Mommy?" Keira asked, "I gotta go to the potty."

"Okay, then-" Kori said, taking her daughter's hand in her own.

"I'LL GO!" Gar said grabbing Keira's hand and fleeing out of the infirmary as fast as he could. If one listened closely, they would hear Keira yell, "Quit sloshing it around, daddy!" Robin's eyes followed the changeling all the way to the door, and then he looked at Kori.

"Um, anybody hungry?" she asked sheepishly.

"That depends, what's for dinner?" Raven asked.

Kori smiled slyly. "It's a surprise," she said giving them a mischievous look. She then smoothly walked out the infirmary.

As soon as she was out of earshot Robin plopped down on his "bed" and gave a sigh, "Who is that and what has she down to Starfire?" He ran a hand through his hair.

Raven looked at Cyborg, "He's not talking to me, you know." Raven then left to go meditate in her room and then eat dinner.

Cyborg put the disk recording on a desk. He then pulled up a chair next to Robin. "Man, things change. Especially in 5 years. In a couple of months BB had to realize that with Terra. She didn't remember a thing, and it broke his heart. He told us a few weeks after you guys went into a coma. It happened after we came back from fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. The reason he didn't say it earlier is because he wasn't ready to say it." He waited for Robin to nod as a sign of comprehension, "After what happened between you and Star she was heartbroken too. I guess they figured that they understood each other. Both hearts sere broken in half, and 2 halves make a whole…" Cyborg paused to see if Robin would say anything.

"But, I didn't do anything." Cyborg arched his eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean, nothing? What about Raven-"

"That's it! Raven kissed me! I don't know why, but she did. And I got blamed for it. I can understand why, I mean, Raven kissing someone? Talk about weird. The only logical explanation anyone could think up was that I lost my best friend/soon-to-be girlfriend."

"Wow, man…I mean, I knew you couldn't have done it on purpose, but…Raven? Man, that changes a lot."

"I know, and because of it, look what Star's become…" Robin then winced, " I hate to say this, Cy, but she's kinda like-"

"Terra? Yeah, I noticed that too. I don't think BB has, though. I guess he's so used to having Kori around that he hasn't noticed it."

"…I miss her…"

"Who. Terra?"

"Yeah, her too. But I was talking about Starfire, the _old_ Starfire."

"Yeah, man…It kinda sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, especially after Tokyo and-" Robin sighed.

"And what?" The two looked at the doorway to find Keira there. Robin turned away, not bearing to look at her, knowing who her parents were.

"Uh, nothing, Keira. What is it? We're in the middle of talking," Cyborg said kindly.

The young girl smiled sweetly, "Mommy says dinner's ready."

"'Mommy'…" Robin thought aloud unexpectedly. "It's gonna take me a while to get used to hearing that…"

The two men looked at each other and followed the girl down the hall. Keira skipped merrily the whole way. When they got to the kitchen/common room, Kori, Gar, and Raven were all ready eating.

As soon as she saw Robin, Kori stood up and yelled, "DONE!"

"…No you're not," Raven pointed out, "You still have some pasta on your plate."

"Yeah, Kor. Just because you have emotional issues doesn't mean you have to tell the whole world," Gar said while eating some veggies. Kori sent him a glare and slowly sat down. She crossed her arms over her chest in a childlike pout.

The other Titans looked at Gar. He shrugged, pointed his thumb at Kori, "PMS, dudes." They nodded and continued what they were doing.

"Thanks. Thanks a lot Gar," Kori said, poking her food with her fork.

"Hey, I'm just sayin' it as it is."

"No you're not."

"What?"

"I'm not human, remember?"

"Wait a minute… So it's not PMS, just crankiness?"

"Yeah, the whole eye laser thing was it for me."

"You mean you don't go through puberty?" Gar yelled. Raven spit out her herbal tea at the sound of the "p-word". Robin helped her clean up the mess.

"What do you think that whole chrysalis thing was?" Kori asked Gar, ignoring Raven's sudden outburst.

Raven glared at the two, "And _why_ are you talking about this in front of a _3-year-old_ at _dinner_ while we're _eating_?" Kori and Gar cowered in fear as they were yelled at.

The others sat in silence for a while, until Robin asked, "Hey, this is good, what is it?" Kori smiled at him as he twirled some pasta around his fork and was about to eat when-

"Sesame teriyaki noodles, some veggies, and some honey mustard chicken…I made it myself."

At her last comment, Robin froze before biting down at his fork. He glanced at Raven, who was glancing back at him, and then he glanced at Kori, and finally at Cyborg, Gar, and Keira.

"You made this?" Cyborg exclaimed, "…Sweet!" He then plunged his fork into his food, eating like a Tasmanian devil. Kori beamed, glanced at him, and then watched him eat with an appalled look on her face.

"Mm!" Keira said, after swallowing her first bite, "Mommy, this is good!"

Robin then watched Kori as she glanced at Keira, smiled, and returned to watching Cyborg. She looked like she was about to scream with her eye twitching. She then forcefully looked back at her food. She was about to take a bite when she noticed Robin staring at her. She slowly took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and put on a small nervous smile.

Robin did the same and began eating his food. _I guess in 5 years she actually learned how to cook._ For a few minutes, the Titans ate in silence, until:

"Done!" Kori and Cyborg said in unison.

Kori picked up their plates and placed them in the sink. "Good luck Cy, you turn to do dishes."

"Aw, man!"

Gar looked up from his food at Kori, "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go train. Don't bother me, or I might hurt you."

"Can I join?" Robin asked.

She sent him a look over her shoulder, "You can watch, but don't do anything stupid or that you'll regret."

"Okay, can do." He quickly finished his food and jogged after her. He wanted to ask her things that happened while he was in a coma, and he took this as a great opportunity. He was about to speak when she beat him to it.

"Cyborg built a simulation system in the room down the hall from the training area. That's where we're going."

"Gotcha," Robin said. He was about to speak again when:

"I won't be doing any combat for a few minutes."

"Why, what'll you be doing?"

Kori looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, "One of the things Raven does best." _Besides stealing potential boyfriends_, she thought.

"And what's that? Meditating? Sarcasm?"

"Nah, I got the sarcasm thing down-packed."

"So it's meditating?"

"Yup."

"…This should be interesting."

They walked in silence for a while. Then Robin coughed up the courage to take a deep breath and-

"We're here," Kori said as they came to a doorway. "Observation deck's up there," she said, pointing upward to an area that looked like a "box" at a stadium.

Robin looked at the woman in front of him, "K-Kori?"

"Yeah?"

He was about to scold her about the "incident" that resulted in Keira. Then he looked into her eyes and couldn't, "…I'm …sorry."

Kori arched her left eyebrow "For what?"

"For causing you the pain that I did. And for letting that change you…"

"…You mean, how it changed me for the better?"

"No…" Kori glanced at the Boy/Man Wonder, "For the worse." Before she could say anything, Robin headed to the observation deck.

"Great," Kori said to herself, "Now how am I supposed to meditate with _that_ hanging over my head?"

**A/N: Well, this chapter would be longer, but then that would be too long. The next time you see/read me will be sooner than the last. I am deeply sorry for this mishap. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Ah, who am I kidding! I FINISHED MY CHAPTER! I FINISHED MY CHAPTER! OH YEAH! UH-HUH! WHO'S THE GIRL? WHAT _NOW_ MYHOME SKILLET BISCUITS!!……………………………………………………………………………………………………… Anywho, that is mostly it. OH, I want you all to meet the two characters you will see in my later stories. CARDIAN AND ALAN WARSHACK!!! **

**Cardian: Greetings all! **

**Alan: …Hi. So, we said hi, can we go now?**

**E101: Eh, sure, I'm running out of time anyway. Bye all!! Y'all come back now, ya here!**


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Yes! Summer's finally here!! Thanks for your support guys, I love you all! And now that summer's here, I can update more often (hopefully). Anywho, let's get on with the show!

**You Don't Know My Pain Chapter 9: Training**

Kori walked into the simulation training room. She looked up to see Robin up in the observation deck. She then chuckled when she noticed that he was still in a hospital gown. Robin noticed this.

"What?" he spoke into the intercom, and his question echoed around the room.

"Umm, while I'm meditating, you might want to change. Unless you like walking around in a hospital gown, which is fine with me."

Robin looked down at his attire. He slightly blushed and said, "Hehheh…yeah, good idea."

"…Yeah."

Robin power walked out and Kori began to float in air and meditate, the only thing that she thought kept her sane over the years. She then heard a voice say, _**He is 'cute', when he is embarrassed**_ Kori almost fell to the floor. "Who said that?" she glanced around. _**Me, your conscience…Once again, I believe.**_ _My conscience?_ _**Dig deep into your mind…**_ Kori began meditating again, and mentally found herself in a bright white room. Ow, my eyes___ she thought. She looked around, "Where am I?"_

"_In your mind."_

_Kori turned to see a cloaked figure sitting across from her. All she could see was their nose and mouth, for a hood covered the rest of their face. "Who are you?"_

_The cloaked figure smiled and lowered the hood. Kori gave a small gasp as she stared at none other that 16-year-old Starfire. The younger, happier, and more naïve Starfire._

"_I am you," Starfire said, "You remember when you were me?"_

I thought I **was** you._ Kori could only nod._

"_Remember when you met your conscience, the one you called Kori?"_

_Nod.  
_

"_Well, you eventually formed into her, shall we say, abandoning me, your true personality. You can't simply have a conscience exactly like you, for that would be…'just plain freaky'. So, I became your sub-conscience." Starfire gleamed a bit._

_Kori gulped and searched for something to say. _C'mon Kori, use your words._ "Well…this is weird."_

"_Indeed." _

"_So, what were you saying before, about Robin?"_

"_Oh, I thought he looked…cute, when you mentioned his garment of clothing. It was…adorable."_

"_You're joking, right?"_

"_No. Why do you ask?"_

"_Just…I don't like him, that's all."_

"_True, you do not…you love him."_

"_What? No I don't!"_

"_Yes you do."_

"_No. I. Don't!" _

"_Then who do you love?"_

"……………_Gar?"_

"_Beast Boy? I just consider you two best friends."_

"_What? What about Keira? We have a kid, that is way past friendship!"_

"_Yes, but do you really think it would work between the two of you?"_

"_Yeah. Now that I think about it, if we were a couple, it would be kinda awkward."_

_"Yes, I believe we had a nightmare about that once."_

_"Yeah…Hey, remember that dream about Cyborg?"_

_Starfire shivered. "Ugh, please do not remind me."_

_"Same here. Hmm, I should get back to meditating."_

_"Oh, yes, Robin would be back soon."_

_"Yeah…Well, it was nice meeting you Starfire…No matter how weird that sounds."_

_"I agree. Farewell! I hope we meet again!"_

_"Star, you're me. In my mind. It's not like you can't contact me anytime."_

_"Oh, yes. I seem to have forgotten, hehheh."_

_"Yeah. Okay, see you in a bit, I guess…. This is still creepy if you ask me." With that Kori disappeared, returning to the real world._

_Starfire sighed and looked at the floor. "…What have I become?"_

YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP 

Robin walked into the observation deck once again. He had on a black muscle shirt and baggy jeans. His uniform didn't fit him anymore, since he was 5 years older than the age it was designed to fit him at/ He watched Kori meditate for a while. "What happened to you Star?" he asked just above a whisper.

Kori sort of twitched, which got his attention. He then saw her lightly shake her head, as if to clear her mind. He saw her say something to herself, and by reading her lips Robin assumed it was something along the lines of "Man, did I choose a bad time to meditate." Robin thought about it for a second, and guessed that all the stress of him and Raven was getting to her.

Kori stood up, looked around, and when she saw Robin she called, " Put it on Level 8!"

"Level 8? You couldn't get pass Level 5!" He said into the intercom.

"You think that 5 _years_ wouldn't be long enough for me to advance to higher levels?"

"No, it's just… Oh, never mind." There was a silence, and Robin saw Kori smirk at him.

"Old outfit didn't fit, huh?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm deciding whether to get some shipped from Tamaran of to make a new one."

"I'm thinking about making a new one for me."

"Traffic Light colors blinding your eyes, huh?"

"Considering that my room is off-white, no. Comparing to the hallways, however, yes."

"Every time I stepped into your room I'd be blinded by the bright colors."

"And what exactly were you doing in my room? Trying on my outfit again?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. No, I wasn't trying on your outfit. Before it was peer pressure."

"Oh, how frightening the might Beast Boy attacks with his assault of peer pressure," Robin said dramatically.

"Just start the simulation."

Robin chuckled. "Okay."

"But after I do this." She walked over to the wall and pressed a button. A boom box appeared out of the wall. Kori placed a CD in it and pushed the button again. "I need some background music to calm my nerves." She gave Robin the thumbs up as the boom box disappeared into the wall.

Robin turned the simulation to Level 8 and pressed, "Go". The room turned into a warehouse with hundreds of Slade's drones surrounding Kori. Slade stood on a balcony not far away.

Kori got into a fighting stance and gestured the robots to fight her. "Bring it on." The song "Extraordinary" by Liz Phair began to blast from the boom box speakers.

You think that I go home at night  
Take off my clothes, turn out the lights  
But I burn letters that I write  
To you, to make you love me

Kori started off with a few martial arts, kicking, punching, and dodging the drones. Robin was surprised that she didn't just fly up and start shooting starbolts everywhere. He also was impressed that most of the moves she did were ones that only he and Batman could do. He watched her use flight as an advantage and was even more astonished when she put her fists together, both glowing neon green. When she spread them apart, a pole of green energy formed between them. She then used the pole of energy as a bo-staff, though Robin thought it should've disintegrated by now.

Yeah, I drive naked through the park  
And run the stop sign in the dark  
Stand in the street, yell out my heart  
To make, to make you love me

Kori began hitting and stabbing the robots the way Robin would have with his bo-staff, which phased him a bit. _She really has changed._ Kori then used the staff for support as she kicked the drones in a circle. She then grabbed the staff and stuck it through 3 drones. She picked up the staff –with the drones on it- and threw the "shiskabob" away. She rubbed her hands together and placed her palms on the ground and green beams of energy came from the tips of her fingers and blasted the drones closest to her. _The same blast that took me and Raven out,_ Robin remembered.

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

Kori glided in the air, with her eyes and hands glowing. Green energy began to slowly swirl around her in thin streams. A few brave drones launched themselves in the air to attack, and Kori aimed her hands in their direction. They were immediately frozen in midair. She threw them to different parts of the room, shattering them to pieces. _Like Raven,_ Robin thought.

You may not believe in me  
But I believe in you  
So I still take the trash out  
Does that make me too normal for you?

Kori landed on the ground with the streams still swirling around her. She thrust a hand toward some drones and they were thrust backward by an unknown source of energy (thought we all know that the source was Kori) A few aimed guns at her, and she disintegrated their guns into pieces.

So dig a little deeper, cause  
You still don't get it yet  
See me lickin' my lips, need a primitive fix  
And I'll make, I'll make you love me

Kori began waking straight through the drones, slicing them with her starbolts. There was only about a fourth of them left. She then relied on her alien strength again and was throwing, kicking, and punching robots everywhere. _Wow,_ Robin thought.

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess

Kori took weapons out of the belt she had that Robin hadn't noticed before. He also noticed that her jeans had side pockets on them, and he spotted the handle of a knife poking out of one. The weapons Kori held were similar to birdarangs except they were purple and green. She pushed a button in the center of the weapon, and Robin was astonished to see sand coming out of the tip. Kori spun in a circle, spreading out the sand. She flipped the birdarangs over after closing the sand tip and pressed another button which ignited a flame at the other end. Kori stuck the non-lit end of the birdarangs into the ground, so it looked like candles. Kori looked up at Robin, winked and called, "Check this out!" She closed her eyes for a while, and when she opened them they were an eerie mixture of green and when she opened them they were an eerie mixture of green and white. "Multiply!" she called to no one in particular. Then two figures the same color as her eyes came out of both sides of her, and formed into replicas of Kori.

See me jump through hoops for you  
You stand there watching me performing  
What exactly do you do?  
Have you ever thought it's you that's boring?  
Who the hell are you?

Robin gaped as all five Koris charged at the drones, using their own techniques to defeat them. One Kori even made a kitana out of her powers and began slicing drones like they were nothing. Robin noticed one Kori jump up to the balcony Sladewas on and began taking out the drones guarding him. One Kori made AK-47s out of her powers and was mercilessly shooting the drones. Robin couldn't help but laugh when she begain to sing "99 Robots To Kill With A Gun" ("You shoot one out, then it goes down, 98 Robots to kill with a gun!")

I am extraordinary, if you'd ever get to know me  
I am extraordinary, I am just your ordinary  
Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

Robin watched for while while the Koris attacked the drones. There were only about 20 left, and each Kori took on 4. He noticed a green flash where one Kori was, and she disappeared. Robin wondered if that was what happened to the replicas when they were they were defeated. Robin watched the 4 remaining Koris take on five drones each. He then saw a green flash next to him and turned to see one Kori (possibly the original) standing next to him.

Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

Robin jumped from the sudden appearance. Kori looked at him, smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Robin just stared at her for a while. She was still looking at him and had her arms crossed across her chest. "…" Robin then looked at the simulation, "…Aren't you supposed be down there?" he said, pointing at the simulation.

"Yeah, but I'm saving my energy." She then leaned over the control pad in front of him. "You got a good view up here."

Average every day sane psycho  
Supergoddess  
Average every day sane psycho

There was only one drone left, and the Koris combined a starbolt and blasted it to smithereens. Then they began giving each other high fives and cheering their victories.

"See ya, gotta go," And with that and another flash of green light, Kori was back in the simulation.

Average every day sane psycho

One Kori walked over to the boom box and turned it off. "Well, that was fun," she said as the original Kori appeared. "So…what now."

As soon as she said that there was a slow, loud and eerie clapping.

I know, I know. WRITE MORE, WRITE MORE! Well, I'm tired and I gotta go do stuff. See you later!!

**Alan: Whatever, bye.**

**Cardian: Farewell! See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Here's The Truth, Now GO

**OMFG!! I haven't been here in like, ever! Well, yes, I've been on FanFic, but not working on this story. I deeply apologize to all my faithful reviewers who have this story on their favs or alerts. I thank you all SOOO much!! I lurve you all!! :3 Please please PLEASE forgive me for not updating in about a year! I'm sorry!**

**To be honest, I actually doubted this story. I didn't think that many people read and liked this story. Then one day, I was snooping around my profile, and saw the stats for this story. I can't believe you guys like this so much! You know, I'm just grateful to have even 100 reviews. So I Have this to say:**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL YOU GREAT READERS OUT THERE! **

**It may not be the best chapter yet (I personally don't like it, seeing as I had to make MAJOR changes, and edits to Kori's "past". I also dislike the dialogue a bit. Too repetitive. And I think everyone's a bit OOC here…), but I don't want to disappoint you all. I got rid of my story The Mark Of Hidden Treasure, and I got major disappointment points from my reviewers. And the story only had 1 chapter!! I know what it feels like when a story you love is stopped, and I don't want you to feel that.**

**But that will NOT happen with this story! I vow that to you all! I have many plans for this story, and I will NOT let my low self-esteem hurt you! **

**T.T You guys are the greatest, okay? If ever someone tells you otherwise, tell him or her to come visit me! You guys are awesome! LOVE YA!!**

**On to finish YDKMP! Tally-ho!**

**;D**

……**. O.o I just noticed, that in all my stories except Cardian, either the story's AU or Starfire is a kickass half-bitch…. Wow… Just wow…**

**You Don't Know My Pain**

Here's The Truth. Now Leave Me Alone A.K.A: SHUT UP!!

_As soon as she said that, there was slow, eerie clapping._

"Impressive child. You've improved over time."

"Damn right I have!" shouted one Kori to the Slade simulation.

_Well that's the first time I've heard her curse in English,_ thought Robin.

"So, how have you been since our last battle?" the Slade simulation asked.

"Pissed, that's how I've been!" said another Kori.

_Her language has improved with contractions, but has been devalued because of the curses. I think she sounded better without them. But hey, I knew she'd learn them someday._ Robin wondered from the observation deck.

"I would assume so, since you failed."

All the replicas (and Kori herself) gritted their teeth.

"How's the arm?" Now that Robin thought about it, he did notice that Kori used her right arm more than her left, and that her left arm seemed injured or weak.

"It's better," one Kori said, presumably the original.

"Good, then this should be a fair fight . . .. Well, it would be, without the replicas."

"You're evil, since when do you play fair?"

"True, but you're not."

"Fine," Kori let one replica fade into her body, "Now, you've threatened me and my friends four times. We're even."

"And when exactly was that?"

"One: When you made Robin your apprentice. Two: When we fought with you against Terra. Three: When we were helping Raven defeat Trigon. Four: Our recent battle. Surely Slade, you're smarter than that; you don't need me to count for you. If you need an accountant, I'll go get Beast Boy's monkey."

"Feeling brave today, aren't you?"

"I try," one Kori boasted, in result getting elbowed by another replica who whispered, "Rhetorical question, much?"

"Anyway, I've noticed before and during our recent battle that two essential members of your team were missing. I decided to do some research on the subject."

Kori rolled her eyes when Slade didn't continue, "And what did you find?" She said it as if she were speaking to a child.

"How you were deceived, my dear."

Getting slightly irked by Slade's short answers, she rolled her eyes once more, "And when was I deceived, exactly?"

"How could you forget, child? Your little boyfriend and your best friend deceived you. Please don't tell me you've forgotten. Honestly, '_you're smarter than that_'."

Kori just sent him a hard glare. One of her replicas nudged another, while pointing at Slade and said, "We gotta talk to Cyborg about how _real_ Slade's supposed to seem." The Kori next to her nodded in agreement.

"How are they, anyway?" Kori eased up at the mention of her "ex-friends".

She crossed her arms across her chest and confidently said, "They're awake. Not like that matters."

Robin couldn't tell whether to be angry or hurt at the words she used. _She can't have not missed me at all; I was her best friend, maybe even more. She's probably just saying that to make Slade unsuspicious. God, I hope that what she's doing._

"You sound like you don't even care," Slade said with a hint of laughter.

"Who said I did?" Kori asked with a smirk. That smirk faded when she heard Slade laugh out loud. One Kori let out a breath of relief and commented (once again) on the simulation, saying that instead of realistic, it sounded psychotic. But then again, since when is Slade _not _a psychopath? He seems to have a fetish over young adults for no reason, for crying out loud! The man needs help… "… If that's not psychotic, I don't know what is anymore."

"You can't hide anything from me, child! I have surveillance over everything in your tower! I watched the weeks of mourning and sorrow. I watched you progress from depression to frustration. I saw the _real_ you. The unwanted lonely, and surprisingly vengeful child."

"Shut up!" One replica yelled.

"I saw how you mourned for a few months, then you went a little sick in the head." Slade pointed to his head for emphasis, "First, you attempted various acts of suicide, guilty over the fate you brought your once friends. A jump off the roof, a slit in the wrist, a puncture in the side, a gun/starbolt to the head. All of these acts failed, much to my amusement. If you want to die, child, I'll do it for you!"

"Shut. UP!" The same replica yelled, clutching her head. She eventually fell to her knees and faded, merging with the original, who winced at the contact. (1)

"Second, which amazed me, you even refused to go to Tamaran, your logic being that when Tamaran found out what creel act you did to your friends, they wouldn't trust you anymore. Fortunately for you, your little friends saved you from yourself."

"Okay, now you're getting on my nerves!" Another Kori yelled

"Oh, but I'm not finished yet. I seem to recall you going mad with rage and demolishing Robin and Raven's rooms, disintegrating almost everything. It took a lot of work to repair, didn't it?

"If it wasn't for the green one, you'd probably be dead. And the only thing on your mind was revenge. Maybe even if Robin and Raven _did_ wake up, you'd have killed them on the spot. Like you almost killed Beast Boy."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Kori that spoke last shot at him with her eyebeams, which were easily dodged. She then faded into Kori as well. (2)

The original Kori looked at her remaining replica (the one that kept commenting on the simulation),"Please tell me that you're going to stay true to the phrase referring to sticks and stones…"

"They'll break my bones (Well in my case, only bruise me), but words… Well, they emotionally hurt me." The replica responded, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kori slapped her forehead in despair, "You might as well fade away now, then."

"Nuh-uh. I'm a vault baby, locked _down_." The replica said confidently.

Kori turned back to Slade and noticed that he wasn't where she last saw him. In the blink of an eye he appeared in front of her. She jumped slightly at the intrusion of personal space.

"You almost gave Beast Boy the same fate you gave Robin and Raven, if not even worse. And to think that all he wanted was to talk to you. A simple errand, a helping hand. But you weren't in the mood. You choked him until he couldn't breathe, but right before his heart stopped Cyborg gave you a good sonic blast, which knocked you back into your senses temporarily. Shame that Beast Boy was sent to the hospital for a week. In the worry for him your senses came back, and you visited him everyday, wishing for his recovery.

"When he was recovering, you got depressed one day, and went out for a drink to calm your nerves. Unbeknownst to you, Beast Boy got out of the hospital that day, and found you. In your drunken stupor, you were a bit happier than planned. Funny what a chain of events can make. Now you're an adolescent mother at the age of 21." Slade turned to the replica, "… I know your every move, how you do it, when you do it."

The replica's face twisted in disgust, "Ew, you're a stalker." _Definitely a psychopath, I knew it_, it thought.

"Yes, but think about it… Frightening, isn't it?"

"Oh my X'hal, you're right!" The replica then burst out crying, "You're so _mean_ to me!" She then faded into Kori.

"Oh wow, that was _extremely_ unexpected… Talk about random…" Kori commented. Her eyes then widened as Slade moved closer to her, and she backed up slowly until she was against the wall.

Robin could only stare in a stupor, trying to recover from the onslaught of Slade's revealing facts on Kori's history. _Suicide, Alcohol, Revenge, Attempted Murder? … Oh my God, Star, what did I do to you?_ He returned his gaze to the scene before him.

"What's done in the dark comes into the light, my dear."

"Save it, I know you're not real," Kori retorted, looking away.

"But to you I am very real indeed."

"… Fuck you." Kori then shot a starbolt with her hand toward a red button. Upon contact, Slade disappeared as well as the setting of the simulation.

Robin watched Kori leave and chased after her into the hallway, "W-Wait up!" he called. He eventually caught up with her, "Star, was everything he said true?" He almost walked into Kori as she abruptly halted.

Kori turned to face Robin, "First off, call me Kori. How many times am I gonna have to tell you that?"

"Well, your name is Koriand'r, which means Starfire in Tamaranian. Kori is a nickname for Koriand'r, and Star is a nickname for Starfire. So technically, I _am_ calling you Kori, but I'm saying it in English." Robin smirked at his "foolproof" explanation.

Kori looked at him for a while with her eyes narrowed. She then shrugged, turned around and kept walking. "… Good point."

Robin caught up with her pace and walked next to her on her right, "Thanks. But you still haven't answered my question…"

Kori just stared at the wall ahead, thinking how long until they got to her room. _Well, we gotta go down the hallway, which is taking forever. Then we have to go in the elevator to go upstairs. After that there's two more hallways to go… Man, this is gonna be a __long__ walk._ She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, taking out the ponytail it was previously in. She wrapped the band around her wrist and put her hands in her pockets.

"You can't hide from me forever…" Robin pointed out.

Kori sighed, "I guess I can't, can I?" Kori then fiddled in her pockets. She eventually discovered a cotton ball in one pocket. _Now how did __that__ get there? _she thought. After fiddling with the cotton ball for a while, she heard Robin clear his throat. She knew he was right; especially now, no one else to cover for her. _Gar, I could really use your help…_

YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP YDKMP

**Wow… I really don't like this chapter… Really, I think it sucks eggs. Wow…**

**Anyway, send in a review to help me with this story. I need it. I need a way for Robin to see what happened over the years. Should he use the security cameras? Somehow use Raven to scan through either Kori or Gar's memories? What? I'm running out of options here people! And I SWEAR, if you guys don't read my very important authors notes… I will ****unleash my demon upon you!!**

**Fwee: …. Fwee? ( 0 0 )**

**E101: Yes Fwee, you.**

**Fwee: … -insert cuteness here-**

**E101 and Starfire: AWWWWWWWWWW!! :3**

**Fwee: () Fwee! :3**


	11. Note of Revival

**Alright. First of all, I am SO sorry that I haven't been writing anything for...what is it now, 4 years? I know it's been at least 2 since my last update (on AB). With all the story favs and alerts and author favs and alerts I'm feeling more inclined to write. Plus, I'm in school again, and I need a break from all the university work (and personally, I think writing FFs would be a lot more productive than me sitting around watching anime or listening to my iPod. At least this way I get the juices flowing, and may help with my expos class (that's expository Writing, for those who wonder. Fancy college-speak for English class.).). **

**SO! That said, I'm sorry for the long hiatus, and I'm realizing how much of a jerk I was to nag reviewers for feedback just because my writer's block was getting at me. SO deeply sorry, and I'll most likely delete the harassing chapters later on. **

**Now, I'm only going to ask one thing from you guys, and that's if I should delete most (if not all) the previous chapters in the story and rewrite it. Be warned, I'll be using my laptop from now on, and the chapters for this story were on my other computer. Deleting them almost guarantees that they won't be seen again...EVER. **

**Now that I think about it, I'll leave the story alone for now. I'm going to be writing for Final Fantasy XIII primarily, and maybe Code Geass (I started a one-shot series, but never finished it). If anyone's interested, you can read my new writing style (I hope my writing's changed over the years) there. But I warn you, don't expect me to immediately bring stories after this message. I plan on posting after I've written at least a chapter/story ahead, so that might take a while. I also want to consider getting a beta-friend..**

**That said, I'll move onto the specifics about this story: YDKMP.**

**O My GAH it's been SIX YEARS. I'm SOOOOO Sorry. D:**

**..Yes, I originally intended for this story to end with Rob/Star and BB/Rae. But a very recent review gave me insight to the fact that this IS in the BB/Star section, and I wrote it with the thought that there's not enough BB/Star on this site in mind. That said, I'll probably have to rethink the entire story and plot in such a way that BB/Star remains the way they are (and that includes me getting rid of the drunken baby-making part. I wrote this 4 years ago when I was younger and thought drunkeness was hilarious (and it is at times), and that part was made to make BB/Star while also making Rob/Star possible. That was WRONG.). I'm taking out the entire scene involving BB and Star acting like random idiots. I may keep the more cute parts involving baby-Keira, :3**

_[Seriously, though, I had even written an entire story with my friend about Star being drunk for a day (The longest day EVER) and subsquently acting psycho (and flirting...and...ugh. I'm gonna stop right there.)...Pretty sure she got drunk off of a mustard-concoction of all things...eugh. Enough, I'm giving myself a headache and the mental urge to continuously facepalm -_-')]_

**So, I'll most likely make the story mainly about BB/Star/Gar/Kori and thier relationship/dealing with Rob/Raven's absence. I'm also probably not gonna make this story as long as I originally intended. At one point this story had a sequel involving Keira as a teenager going through her own issues (that I won't detail so I won't spoil anything). **

_[I had also devised (wth my friend) a story involving death, afterlife, angels, Terra, relatives, and many other things. Even started making my own manga adaption to it. But I probably won't continue/write it because it has no concrete plot]_

**Anyway, this story would most likely have a few more chapters in it, and then the end. After that, I'd probably start the sequel ASAP and make THAT the more long-term story. Then again, realistically I'll have schoolwork which will most likely cause me to limit my writing time. So this is all just speculation, not set in stone. **

**That's all for now, and I apologize for the long wall of text. Still, I hope I can get a second chance with you all, and I'm eternally grateful to those of you who stayed with this story for so long. **

_[About the random inserts about story-ideas, I'm placing them here because this is my primary Teen Titans fanfiction, and I wanted to get that out while I still can]_


End file.
